Cuentos Mercenarios: El legado de Celestea y Azurita
by Yahab
Summary: Era su destino aquel encuentro inevitable, la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la bestia sin saber que sus caminos se entrelazarian para siempre, hasta el dia en el que le robara algo más que su propio nombre./*/ Conjunto de EXTRAS (Precuela) de Camino a Hyrule
1. Tyar

*La imagen en la portada del Cover no me pertenece.

 **~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

( **~─***─~** ) (cambio de escena, con una o varias alteraciones Cronológicas)." **Pensamientos"** ***Asterisco en el intertexto* (** notas de la autora, marcadas con N.A al final del texto en el mismo orden correspondiente de la lectura **).** " ** _Referencias a otras frases",_** ** _Recuerdos muy efímeros,_** ** _Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

 **AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay), al final del capítulo.**

* * *

.

 **1**

…

 **TYAR**

 **.**

Vibraba el viento y viajaban las hojas ambarinas de los árboles, un ser de ojos azules se escabullía entre el pedregal de los caminos, entre el bullicio matutino de aquel mercado errante que hacía eco en toda la comarca.

Bajo una ropa andrajosa, raída y deshilachada. Camuflado entre los pocos colores parduzcos del ambiente, rápido y sigiloso como lagartija. Alzó una mano y hurtó una mazorca.

— ¡Comadreja asquerosa!— rugió la voz del mercader que lo había descubierto. Literalmente lo lanzó lejos de ahí con un escobazo y el pobre aterrizó en un centenar de cajas viejas que habían sido abandonadas ahí a su suerte. — ¡Y no vuelvas, demonio!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse dando gruñidos.

Un suspiro cansado y triste salió desde el bulto de basura. La vida se había vuelto difícil, tiempos de sequía y desesperanza azotaban los vastos y escabrosos valles sureños. Tierras agrestes en las que había crecido el pequeño pero terco hylian. Bajo los cálidos rayos solares se levantó mostrando un rostro de orgullo y una mirada de determinación fehaciente.

Nunca más en la vida dejaría que lo pisotearan, y aunque era pequeño y aun aprendía el arte de los ladrones, había sabido llevar su propio consuelo tras las palizas, los golpes y los insultos que arrastraba desde su propio legado.

Esas orejas puntiagudas eran su bendición y su maldición.

Nuevamente sus ojos azules relucieron con avaricia, y su cabello dorado se meció con el viento siguiendo esa danza ancestral que aparecía siempre durante el otoño. Con un gesto de desdén se dio la media vuelta, se acomodó el gorrito y soltó una risita ladina.

—Claro— espetó con gracia. Ese día llevaba una camisa holgada. ¿Acaso había engordado?... Casi. Se sacó de ahí tres papas, una manzana y la billetera del tipo que lo había maltratado hacía pocos segundos.

Entonces otra risita se escuchó desde las penumbras. Una voz vieja y grave a la que se le notaban el pesar de los años transcurridos durante su última década.

El pequeño hylian dio un brinquito hacia los callejones.

—Muchacho. — Saludó – perdiste tres puntos.

—Y gane una ensalada— clamó de manera triunfante.

Ésta vez, el ser oculto se dejó ver a la luz del día. Un hombre viejo de cabello rojizo como el fuego y larga barba ya blanquecina, ojos amarillos y profundos como bestia y tez semibronceada que se ocultaba bajo unos ajuares algo escabrosos, una ropa oscura, negra y podrida como su propia alma.

Le decían "Gerudo".

Apodo que se le había designado por tener lejano parentesco con la mítica tribu de tierras arcaicas extinta desde hace décadas.

Y aunque tenía bien cumplidos sus cincuenta, seguía ejerciendo oficio como mercenario.

Con un bastón hizo un movimiento ágil y tiró al pequeño que tenía enfrente, literalmente le había metido una zancadilla y después sin piedad alguna le azotó la punta de la madera en el estómago.

—Estas blando— pronunció cuando dejó a su aprendiz casi inconsciente.

Llevaban cerca de tres lunas llenas juntos y desde entonces el pobre pequeño hylian había muerto más veces en esos meses que durante todos los años anteriores a ese. Odiaba a ese hombre al igual que odiaba casi al resto de las personas, y sin embargo de él había aprendido, y junto a él se había quedado por voluntad propia.

Tosió con voz ronca tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

—Si ese tipo no fuera mercader estarías muerto, aunque… acepto que tu técnica ha mejorado bastante. –Rechistó mientras emprendía su propio camino— Vete. Odio que me sigas eres peor que una garrapata, sigo sin entender cómo es que has durado tanto.

—Gerudo, — pronunció levantándose de nuevo— enséñame.

—Te odio. Los odio a todos.

—Yo sé que me odias, pero no pienso irme hasta haberte superado.

—Sigue soñando. Pero apremio tu entusiasmo. Cuando fui más joven traté de tener un aprendiz en forma, pero todos murieron en el intento.

—Yo soy mejor que ellos, yo no moriré sin haber cumplido mi objetivo.

Y nuevamente esos ojos zarcos que quemaban como el hielo.

Relucían de una manera tan peligrosa, que incluso el tal "Gerudo" a veces sentía escalofríos al mirarlos.

Sin remordimiento, el viejo mercenario hurtó la comida que antes había sido robada y desapareció dejando tras de sí un extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre.

Con simpleza nuevamente el pequeño hylian miró al cielo, las nubes pardas de tormenta se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza. Pronto… quizás muy pronto llovería, la sequía terminaría y la vida seguiría su curso tal y como lo había hecho desde que el mismo tiempo tenía memoria.

—Hay que ser— musitó. No le interesaba en absoluto que pensara el viejo mercenario, ni lo que sentía, ni los planes que tenía para su futuro; estaba viejo y rancio, así que no le venía mal aprovecharse de eso, siendo también una leyenda entre las voces del bajo mundo y un ser despiadado al que pocos seres habían logrado acercarse.

Un maullido triste resonó entonces en los ecos de su cabeza. Bajó la mirada y encontró al gato negro restregándose en los pantalones viejos y desgastados.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿No me temes?— clamó de manera curiosa cargando al minino.

Nuevamente el felino le maulló, y como pocas veces en su vida, logró erguir una tímida sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que su singular gorrito se había movido y sus puntiagudas orejas habían quedado libres de aquella atadura, pero incluso entonces el gato no había huido, y lo seguía mirando de manera atenta como si sus grandes ojos felinos pudieran ver incluso dentro de su alma y encontrar aquella bondad dormida que yacía escondida en el más oscuro rinconcito de su inconsciente.

Finalmente soltó al gato, se bajó el gorro y se escabulló entre las callejuelas. Caminando con desgana, tratando de que el frío naciente de la época no se le colara demasiado en los pulmones.

El _Gerudo_ había desaparecido pero no por eso dejaría de hacer su trabajo. Sus pasos los llevaron hasta las calles centrales en las que escudriñó el rostro de cada persona.

Buscaba a alguien…

A un ser del que lo habían desprendido hace tiempo. Su razón de ser y de vivir y el único consuelo que lo mantenía atado a esa vida.

—Disculpe— pronunció en voz melancólica a uno de los mercantes que por ahí deambulaban— busco a alguien. A una chica, cabello rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa bonita, tiene más o menos mi edad, ¿la habrá visto?

El hombre negó de mala gana antes de empujarlo y seguir con su camino.

Y nuevamente él suspiró con tristeza, ya no sabía cuántas veces había hecho la misma pregunta, a cuantos seres había interrogado minuciosamente tratando de obtener aunque fuera una pequeña pista, cuanto había buscado desde el alba hasta que caía la noche, ni cuantos kilómetros había recorrido con la esperanza de encontrarla en algún sitio.

¿Qué le habría pasado?, ¿Estaría cerca?, ¿Lo recordaba?, quizás su encuentro había quedado en sus recuerdos tan lejano como aquel triste día.

— ¿Dónde estás mi lucecita?— musitó mientras seguía su propio camino.

—Te lo juro, la bestia le habló y le predijo su destino, fue tan aterrador que murió a los tres días de la pura impresión que le causo aquello— escuchó la conversación desde un puesto de artesanías a unos cuantos pasos.

El pequeño hylian se posó cerca para escuchar la conversación de aquellos hombres, pronto el mito murió entre otra decenas de chismes y él también se alejó para seguir hurgando en otros lugares.

 **~─***─~. ~─***─~.~─***─~**

Esa noche como tantas otras encontró al _Gerudo_ arraigado en una pequeña posada. El viejo gruñó al verlo, no sabía cómo demonios lo hacía, pero ese pequeño hylian siempre terminaba por encontrarlo y por mucho que se esforzara en no dejar pistas el muy condenado parecía tener el instinto de un sabueso.

—Y ahora que…

—Encontré un palo, pelea conmigo.

El _Gerudo_ irguió una sonrisa chueca, una hilera de dientes amarillentos asomaron como una media luna. Bajo la penumbra varios quejidos se difuminaron, ahogados ante la insensibilidad que desde años el pequeño hylian había adquirido. Pronto terminó echado y pateado como un perro callejero, con algunos moretones de regalo y su pequeña varita deku rota en un montón de trizas.

Azotó duro contra el suelo, pero irguió una coqueta sonrisa la cual le regaló a las estrellas.

Y nuevamente el maullido. El gato negro seguía siguiéndolo a todos lados; se echó a su lado y le restregó la cabeza contra su mejilla.

—Simpático ser de noche… una sombra que busca consuelo entre el resto la penumbra— pronunció mientras sus ojos se perdían entre el manto celeste.

Tal y como pensaba esa noche llovió como si no hubiera llovido en siglos.

.

.

— ¡Es un oráculo!, te lo aseguro.

—La locura de un hombre puede ser contagiosa— aseguro el otro tratando de desviar la conversación de su amigo.

—Se fue, ¡Se fue volando hacia este!, a las tierras desconocidas más allá de Tyar, de las que nadie jamás ha vuelto.

Y el pequeño hylian aguzó la mirada, sacó de su bolsita un libro y buscó en él la palabra desconocida.

—Ora…ra.., Oracu…lo…

—Qué sorpresa— pronunció, el _Gerudo_ apareció como una sombra a sus espaldas y le hurtó el libro. — la pequeña lagartija sabe leer. ¡Que privilegio!, un don culto en manos de un ser peligroso.

—Oye— gruñó, se alzó de puntitas tratando de recuperar su pertenecía, quizás sólo era un viejo diccionario, pero lo había acompañado más tiempo del que recordaba.

—Esto es basura. No creo que llegues a necesitarlo.

Y simplemente lo arrojó con desgana, por poco y caía en un charquito de lodo pero los reflejos gatunos del pequeño hylian lograron salvarlo.

El _Gerudo_ le hizo una mueca amarga antes de seguir por su camino, sus botas se llenaron de fango pegajoso mientras atravesaba las calles de la vieja Tyar, y mientras sus pulmones exhalaban el rezago que le había quedado de su último cigarrillo.

— ¿Tú sabes leer?

—Que importa.

— ¿Sabes?— volvió a preguntar mientras sus pasos los llevaban hacia las penumbras de los callejones.

—No necesitare leer allá donde vaya— contestó en voz apagada. El pequeño hylian le clavó la mirada hasta que su silueta se desdibujó en los iris opacos del _Gerudo_ , en otro tiempo simplemente se habría marchado, pero esa mañana se quedó a su lado, mirando cómo se retorcía entre quejidos de una tos ronca, quizás el mal tiempo y el frio dejado por la lluvia habían terminado por arruinarlo, y cojeó durante un buen tiempo hasta que al final simplemente se echó como un animal moribundo en el lugar más oscuro que pudo haber encontrado.

Entonces por primera vez el pequeño hylian lo miró con tristeza.

— ¿Te vas ya?...

—Es el ciclo de la vida muchacho.

Asintió simplemente con la mirada. A lo lejos el gato maullaba desde las tejas de los edificios. Y entonces, se fue, volvió a su búsqueda incansable de la que jamás tendría tregua sino encontraba a " _su personita_ ", varias veces volvió a escuchar entre susurros ralos los rumores de aquel extraño oráculo. Y para cuando la noche cayó y el frío le templó los huesos sintió que algo muy dentro de su ser lo incitaba a realizar una nueva búsqueda.

La soberana de plata ya estaba en su zenit cuando encontró al _Gerudo_ en el mismo sitio en el que se había quedado. Lo cogió de un hombro y a lo arrastró tan largo era, lejos, muy lejos, hasta donde una casita añeja y destruida les dio cobijo.

—Demasiado blando…— murmuró— jamás serás como yo.

—Nunca dije que quisiera ser como tú.

—Entonces ¿Por qué siempre regresas?

—No lo sé. Terquedad supongo.

—Igual que la de ese gato— señaló, apuntó al fondo. El gato negro estaba muerto en el piso.

El pequeño hylian lo miró entre sentimientos indescriptibles, pero apartó la mirada sin decir nada en absoluto. No había dolor ni tristeza, ni siquiera nostalgia. También sabía que pasaría, aquella tarde lo había visto correr seguido de un mercader furibundo con garrote en mano.

Con destreza encendió un pequeño fuego.

—También te iras.

Escuchó la voz del ser moribundo mientras hablaba entre alucinaciones de una fiebre febril y mientras sus ojos se apagaban cada vez más y más dejando sólo un resquicio blanquecino que no miraba hacia ningún lado.

—Sé a dónde va…, también la vi hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿A quién?— preguntó aprovechando la extrañeza, jamás hablaban y si lo hacían no solían mantener una conversación con más de diez oraciones

Entonces se fue al nadir, al lugar más profundo de su conciencia y sus recuerdos, se levantó de golpe y lo estrujó por el cuello como si estuviera poseído por una fuerza misteriosa, mientras lo repetía entre palabras mochas que salían descontroladas desde su garganta y se atropellaban al llegar a aquellos dientes amarillos.

—El oráculo… existe muchacho. No es producto de la locura de los hombres. Está allá…— lo soltó, el pequeño hylian se alejó con cierto sobresalto— allá— repitió mientras señalaba con su mano trémula. — regresa siempre buscando al engendro, a la encarnación del mal, del mal…

Y fue lo último que dijo.

La última vez que cruzaron palabra.

No se quedó para verlo morir ni para velarle la noche. Solamente cogió al gato y se lo llevó muy lejos, las palabras del aquel hombre se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza. Y se alejó sin rumbo sin saber que aquel último aliento iba cargado de una extraña compasión escondida.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

.

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

 **xD**

Bienvenidos al tri-Shot que faltaba en el conjunto de extras.

Para los que aun no se han enterado, este forma parte de mi fic principal "Camino a Hyrule", y aunque al inicio formaba parte de "El Interludio del Otoño" al final he decidido ponerlo aparte para no cortar la narrativa en el otro conjunto de extras.

Supongo que por el titulo ya se imaginaran de que va a tratar éste xD

.

Y bueno Aquí va la noticia gorda.: **El siguiente Capitulo de Camino a Hyrule** se publicara junto con los dos capítulos de este y el final del interludio del otoño, así que en total van a tener cuatro capítulos en un solo día, razón por la que posiblemente no me vean con demasiada actividad por lo menos hasta el mes que viene xD

De ante mano una disculpa por el hiatus inesperado, ¿me creerían si les digo que pensaba que aun faltaba un capitulo para llegar a éste punto de la historia? jajajajaja, pues vaya reverendo Fail xD

Bueno me despido deseándoles un Feliz Aniversario de BotW, no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año desde la salida de este precioso juego, asi que de igual manera espero que en lo que resta del mes también pueda tener preparado el siguiente capitulo de **"Tales of..The Breath of..."** ese seguro les va a encantar, en especial a los fans de Urbosa *-*


	2. La Montaña del Cielo

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

.

 **2**

 **…**

 **La Montaña del Cielo**

El viento mecía la pequeña rama que señalaba la tumba de aquel minino, bajo un montoncito de tierra yacía el desafortunado felino que le había hecho compañía en los últimos días.

Jamás entendería la crueldad de las personas.

Y con paso firme y curiosidad innata, de adentró en una nueva aventura, había leído que el Oráculo podía decirle el futuro, quizás entonces podría señalarle el camino para encontrar a su _lucecita_. Dejó Tyar y se aventuró a los confines de esas tierras, sólo con un mapa y una hogaza de pan no más grande que la palma de su mano.

Paso seis días perdido entre los valles escarpados que se erigían entre la falla montañosa, sin encontrar nada, ni aliento ni pizca de la susodicha persona de la que todos habían hablado entre delirios.

Quizás debía volver, o quizás debía seguir adelante. En ese entonces no tenía claro hacia dónde seguir su destino, quizás el _gerudo_ lo había engañado porque en aquella tierra muerta lo único que había era moldorms ponzoñosos y los incansables guay que no dejaban de dar vueltas sobre su cabeza.

Miró su mapa. ¿En dónde había quedado el camino?, suspiró acongojadamente sintiendo que desfallecería de agotamiento.

—Que idiota…— masculló dejándose caer a la sombra de una piedra. Como pocas veces en su vida se sintió preocupado. Cerró los ojos y descansó en el desconsuelo —No… todo estará bien— pronunció para sí mismo, tres palabras que había repetido durante toda su vida. Y aún no había muerto, así que seguramente repetirlas con templanza resultaba.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un mundo extraño. La pequeña guía revoloteaba sobre su cabeza, la miró con cierta alegría y la llamó mostrándole el mapa.

—Tú. Tú siempre sabes, sácame de éste sitio— ordenó.

La tenue luz alada se posó en su cabeza de manera juguetona.

—No, no quiero jugar— gruñó mientras la azuzaba con sus palaras. Y entonces voló hasta posarse en el mapa y señaló una montaña.

El pequeño hylian resopló liberando una diminuta nubecita de polvo que había estado atrapada en sus pulmones. Ese pico parecía demasiado escarpado, quizás la lucecita lo incitaba seguir hacia delante, pero acaso… ¿Acaso valdría la pena?

—Afuera— pronunció en voz firme y autoritaria.

La chispita de luz volvió a alzar vuelo y volvió a revolotear a su lado de manera pasiva.

Y finalmente se resignó, la siguió durante largo, largo tiempo. Perdió la noción del rumbo que llevaba. Y mientras avanzaba por una saliente peligrosa de pronto sintió que alguien lo seguía.

Pero había silencio y sólo sus pasos hacían eco contra las pequeñas piedritas.

— ¿¡Por qué no sales de ahí!?— resopló

La pequeña guía se crispó ante aquellas palabras y sin remedio desapareció de aquel plano de existencia. En las cercanías una risita burlona por fin delató aquella presencia.

—No creas que porque soy un crio soy una presa fácil.

—Eso veo— clamó la otra voz. Finalmente reveló su identidad y asomó la cabeza desde un terreno más bajo, desde el otro lado de la saliente que el pequeño hylian había tomado como camino. El ser de grandes orejas y cuerpo peludo le dio la bienvenida— eres un caza tesoros ¡lo eres!— reclamó.

—Quizás.

— ¡Éste es mi territorio!, ¡largo!— rugió. Parecía un perro rabioso mirándolo con ojos desorbitados. Estaba loco, muy loco, tan demente como todos aquellos lejos de los límites de Tyar y sus lejanías

—Sácame si puedes— clamó con una risita.

Lo ignoró y siguió andando.

—Oye, ¡Oye!, no me ignores. – reclamó lanzándole una diminuta piedrita.

—No molestes. No es riqueza lo que busco, sólo quiero salir de este maldito sitio.

Nuevamente gruñó mientras aquella creatura bípeda lo ignoraba, lo miró alejarse caminado por aquella pendiente.

—Oye tú.. tú, tú… lo que seas, persona con orejas extrañas

—Si lo que sea— repitió con parsimonia, jamás lo había sabido, simplemente sabía que no era un humano corriente.

—No camines por ahí— gruñó mientras salía de su agujero.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es tu territorio, ya me voy, déjame tranquilo— le contestó a la extraña creatura.

Entonces la creatura soltó una risita desquiciada, el joven viajero supo distinguir en ella ese tono de locura que de vez en cuando aquejaba a los hombres.

—Los Mogmas que van por ahí, jamás regresan. Te comerán vivo si das otro paso.

— ¿Ajá?— ésta vez parecía curioso, se viró y lo vio completamente.

 _"¿Mogma?"…_ jamás había escuchado esa palabra, pero igual jamás había visto a un hombre topo, la creatura de vez en cuando hablaba para sí misma, tal como lo hacían los seres que habían quedado atrapados en una soledad perpetua.

— ¿Qué hay allá adelante?

—La montaña del Cielo— volvió a decir en ese tono de locura.

—La montaña del Cielo— repitió, un brillo de curiosidad se encendió en sus ojos. Era el lugar que seguramente le había señalado el _Gerudo,_ avanzó sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago.

—Ella te va a comer.

Ignoró la última advertencia. Caminó largo trecho, siempre cuidando sus pasos, avanzando con paso trémulo palpando el mejor camino, el sendero que bordeaba esa parte del risco parecía hacerse más pequeño y mientras el día menguaba sólo se detuvo varias veces para descansar y probar comida, aunque las migajas de pan hacía tiempo que se habían acabado y solamente buscaba consuelo entre las pequeñas murusitas que se le habían quedado pegadas en la ropa. Mucho tiempo después cuando dejó de ensancharse el camino volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel mogma desquiciado, pero al fin y al cabo sólo había comprendido que aquel habitante de las montañas perdidas únicamente buscaba compañía, lo escuchó hablarle, quizás a él, quizás a la nada, quizás a su propia locura o a la desesperación que nacía de aquella soledad envuelta en un mutismo perpetuo.

Simplemente lo ignoró al no considerarlo como algún peligro.

Abrió el mapa, quizás por fin podría orientarse, aunque había un siseo extraño en el aire y de pronto sintió cierto escalofrió. Finalmente se detuvo de golpe, había una sombra inmensa que se proyectaba desde sus espaldas. Escuchó el chillido del mogma mientras éste se escurría entre las rocas buscando refugio.

Entonces en ese fragmento de segundo se dio la vuelta.

Un dragón colosal había salido de la nada, lo cogió con una de sus garras de la pata trasera, y sin más, literalmente se lo llevó secuestrado, un grito de terrible miedo resonó en todo el paso de las montañas, seguido de la risita loca que salía desde las piedras.

—Ella te va a comer— canturreó de nuevo, aunque después creyó que era una lástima pues se había divertido _charlando_ con aquella temeraria creatura. Simplemente vio como el reptil gigante se lo llevaba volando, perdiéndose entre las nubes mientras sus escamas relucían en un brillo sobrenatural y misterioso.

 **~─***─~. ~─***─~.~─***─~**

Sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Esa creatura enorme seguro se lo comería, las palabras del mogma loco bailaban sin compasión en su cabeza.

Jamás en su vida imaginó que de verdad existiera semejante creatura, era imposible, ¡realmente imposible!

El ser gigantesco batió las alas; perezosas contra el viento, de su garganta salía una voz vieja y trémula, un sonido cantarín que en aquel momento el pequeño hylian no distinguió debido al terror que lo invadía completamente.

Finalmente lo sintió aterrizar y lo soltó duro contra el suelo. Mareado y confundido en un primer instante simplemente atinó a tratar de huir, pero la inmensa creatura nuevamente lo atrapó con sus garras y lo sofocó desposeyéndolo de todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Mis diosas...— masculló en una voz mocha mientras la pata del ser reptido lo tenía prisionero contra el suelo yermo.

Miles de pensamientos se agaloparon en ese instante sobre su cabeza, su pequeña y corta vida paso de largo frente a sus ojos.

—"Voy a morir"— pensó… se sintió vacío, ¿Qué tanto de su vida había tenido sentido hasta aquel entonces?, su osadía había sido su propio fallo, y finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de ello una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y sus ojos vagabundearon en la silueta de su captor. Durante largos instantes se quedó quieto, aquel dragón lo miraba de modo muy curioso y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron supo encontrar en ellos la mirada distraída de un animal salvaje y sin raciocinio, pero curioso por naturaleza pues agachó el hocico para poder olfatearlo, aquellos ojos perdidos y cristalinos desdibujados en aquellos iris blancos y pupilas muy opacas, las escamas sucias y desgastadas recubiertas de fango y de ramitas; habían perdido su brillo y no precisamente porque estuvieran en esas condiciones.

Quizás en otro tiempo hubiera sido una creatura hermosa.

—Por favor, no me comas— habló en voz bajita y asustada.

El dragón volvió a olfatearlo sin hacer caso a su voz.

Y finalmente todo volvió al silencio, por primera vez se dio cuenta del lugar en el que habían aterrizado, era la entrada al recovo de una cueva que estaba escondida entre las montañas. El lugar estaba frío y húmedo pero tenía un olor agradable.

Solamente la respiración del dragón se escuchaba, hasta el momento en el que otros pasos fueron audibles.

—Suéltalo ya— pronunció

El pequeño sintió un escalofrió.

—Suéltalo— repitió, era la voz más armoniosa que había escuchado, delicada, tersa y ambigua, no parecía provenir de ningún lado, repitió la orden en tono manso y cariñoso.

El dragón alzo la cabeza, aquella voz parecía haberlo hipnotizado, husmeó con la mirada y al no encontrar a nadie volvió a descender la testuz y a abrir el hocico. El pequeño ser que yacía atrapado entre las garras cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el resoplido de su aliento.

—No, no— acentúo la voz haciendo que la bestia se detuviera.

Y finalmente se dejó ver desde aquel rincón oscuro.

El joven ahogó un grito por la sorpresa, su voz había enmudecido, y su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente debido al miedo que lo agobiaba, sus ojos no lo engañaban, había otro ser inmenso escondido entre aquella penumbra.

—Sabes que tienes prohibido comerte a los humanos— habló nuevamente saliendo de la penumbra.

Y realmente no podía creerlo, había otro dragón de color plata, quizás una pizca más pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo enorme, lo miró contonearse de manera elegante. Y sus ojos fueron de una bestia hacia la otra aun sin poder creer semejante pesadilla. Pero al final de cuantas hubo algo muy dentro de su lógica que catalogó a éste nuevo ser como a una creatura diferente.

Con porte digno se posó a su lado.

Sus escamas plateadas relucieron incluso en ese ambiente, el pequeño y joven aprendiz de ladrón jamás había visto algo semejante, e incluso sumido en ese trance caótico que ahora gobernaba su mente, no pudo evitar preguntarse de donde había salido esa creatura tan preciosa, si por lo menos no hubiera sido un ser voraz de leyenda seguiría fascinado toda una vida sin poder dejar de admirarla, más incluso entonces el rostro de "su personita especial" volvió a sus recuerdos, quizás jamás volvería a encontrar a nadie que lo reconfortara tanto…

—Shisho*… suéltalo— ordenó.

Finalmente el otro dragón pareció recobrar su conciencia, sus ojos mostraron un nuevo brillo y cuando alzo la cabeza parecía haberse convertido en un ser completamente diferente.

—Oh, Azurita, ¿¡En donde estabas!?— preguntó con jubilo.

—Maestra por favor, suéltelo.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué?

Viró la mirada y encontró algo entre sus garras.

—Oh sí, he encontrado una patata enorme, ¡Mira se ve deliciosa!— rechistó abriendo las fauces dispuesta a comérselo.

—Maestra eso no es una papa.

—Huele a papa es una papa.

—No es una papa— repitió, se acercó y lo olfateó minuciosamente.

El pobrecito chico casi se desmaya nuevamente del susto, no sabía como pero al parecer había terminado en el nido de dos dragonas muy extrañas, la mayor tenía una voz vieja y delirante, quizás estaba loca porque aun creía que él era un tubérculo.

—Ya lo ve, es una persona.

— ¡Una persona!, ¡Que hace una persona en mi jardín!— rugió a modo de berrinche

—Y no cualquier clase de persona— acentuó— es un individuo de raza Hylian, joven….— olfateo de nuevo demasiado cerca del cuello del pequeño, y el pobrecillo volvió a quedarse helado del miedo, estaba cerca... demasiado cerca— Si, muy joven, tiene quizás cerca de una década de vida, una década y dos años— clamo alejándose finalmente.

La otra dragona gruño "¡Que desilusionante!" rechistó mientras le quitaba la pata de encima.

— ¿Hy…Hylian?— repitió, su respiración apenas le permitió articular la palabra, estaba catatónico.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó el nombre de su raza y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

— ¿Eso es lo que soy?— musitó.

Y después de tantos años una simple palabra le hizo entender un sin fin de cosas, entendía perfectamente que nunca había sido como los otros seres humanos, más en ese segundo sintió una chispa de felicidad que llenó su existencia entera.

Aunque finalmente al igual que toda su vida ese detalle terminó de dejar de importarle. Con sigilo se irguió y trató de escabullirse, pero la dragona anciana nuevamente lo atrapó con el hocico y se lo llevó adentro de la cueva.

—Oye.. ¡Oye!, ya te dijo que soy una persona ¡Suéltame!— gruñó mientras se zangoloteaba.

Pero la dragona volvió a ignorarlo, hizo caso omiso a sus gruñidos y simplemente avanzó dejando salir un tono cantarín y áspero de su garganta.

Avanzaron entre las numerosas estalagmitas hasta que finalmente la cueva se volvió un verdadero laberinto, con nerviosismo el pequeño hylian se preguntaba si de verdad lograría encontrara el camino de vuelta, entraron y salieron varias veces al exterior hasta que finalmente el intrincado camino terminó en otro recovo enorme en el que yacía abandonado un caldero gigante.

Al ver semejante objeto el joven volvió a soltar un grito, definitivamente aun querían comérselo.

Intentó huir pero era imposible, la dragona lo dejó caer en un agujerito que había ahí adentro, era como una jaula natural en la caverna y estaba llena de hierbas aromáticas y salvajes. Aun tatareando su melodía la vio hacer vario viajes; llenó el caldero de agua y encendió el fuego con su llama azulina.

Entonces cuando terminó con sus quehaceres finalmente volvió por él y lo tomó con el hocico.

—Por favor déjame— gruñó.

Pero entonces el enorme ser lo sacudió como si tratara de desposeerlo de algo, el pobrecito hylian terminó mareado y aturdido, y finalmente después de tantas batidas algo pesado y redondo cayó al piso, rodó y rodó hasta que se detuvo cerca del caldero. La dragona soltó una risita cantarina.

— ¡Una papa!—clamó, recordó de golpe que días antes se la había hurtado a un mercader de Tyar, pero no había podido comérsela porque no era tan sencillo cocinarlas y menos en aquel entorno sin agua por el cual había estado transitando.

La dragona abrió el hocico y lo dejó caer de golpe, por un instante no supo lo que le había pasado, tenía náuseas y vértigo pese a que ya estaba en el piso, con un gruñido se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pero al sentir el cabello al desnudo fue peor que si esa dragona le hubiera dado una mordida. Rebuscó y rebuscó pero su preciado objeto había desaparecido. Alzó la vista y descubrió que el desprendido gorrito había caído un poco lejos del alcance.

— ¿Qué es eso?— la voz anciana hizo que un escalofrío recorriera por completo su columna, en un inicio la dragona lo había soltado para ir a recoger el tubérculo, pero entonces aquel gorro verde había volado y la había distraído de su objetivo. Con curiosidad innata fue y tomó el objeto entre sus grandes garras escamosas.

El pobre hylian se levantó de un sólo brinco y pese a lo que le dictaba su lógica, no huyó aprovechando la distracción que se había creado. En cambio fue directo hacia el ser alado y le suplicó porque le regresara su preciado bien.

Por largos instantes la dragona inspeccionó el trozo de tela, escuchó como murmullos los quejidos de la personita que tenía al lado, pero algo parecía haberla dejado hipnotizada pues no podía apartar la vista de aquel extraño gorro que minutos antes había estado descansando en la cabeza de su presa.

— ¡Por favor no!—clamó de manera desesperada, mientras observaba como la dragona hurgaba en su pertenencia, por un instante creyó que lo rompería y sintió miedo de perder el único vínculo que le quedaba con la persona que más había amado en la vida.

…

Había demasiado barullo, Azurita plegó las alas y se dirigió a "La sala de las pociones", dentro encontró a su maestra y al pequeño hylian remolineándole muy cerca de las patas, el joven parecía desesperado.

— ¿Me pregunto a qué sabrá?— se preguntó la dragona anciana con intenciones de llevarse algo al hocico.

— ¡NO!— gritó el hylian de manera atronadora, aunque poco valió para captar la atención de la creatura.

Azurita ladeó la cabeza, pues lo que presencio después llenó su corazón de un sentimiento cálido.

—Te lo suplico, no lo hagas, cómeme si quieres.

—"¿Cambia su vida por el objeto?, que ser más extraño"— pensó mientras entraba de manera sigilosa.

— ¡No lo rompas, cómeme si quieres pero no lo rompas!

Finalmente la dragona anciana bajó la mirada, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, "Que magia tan hermosa" susurró de manera bajita en el lenguaje de los dragones, tomó aire y exhaló su aliento, una llama azulina se desprendió de su hocico.

— ¡Noooo!— nuevamente gritó desesperado, incluso quiso treparle por la pata trasera, pero las escamas eran demasiado lisas.

No pudo hacer nada y finalmente cuando lo vio arder todo se desplomó en llanto, era la primera vez que lloraba después de mucho tiempo. Y perdido en su dolor simplemente observó como las llamas danzarinas consumían su más grande y quizás único tesoro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó la dragona joven.

El pequeño hylian no se percató cuando ni en qué momento se había acercado, tampoco le importaba, se sentía verdaderamente destrozado.

—Sólo pruebo— contestó la otra— tal y como pensaba— habló mientras el fuego se apagaba, milagrosamente el gorro estaba intacto— magia de diosa.

Finalmente soltó la tela dejándola caer en la cabeza del pequeño hylian, quien asombrado y sin poder contener sus emociones se quitó el objeto y lo abrazó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Se había llevado un buen susto, se juró a si mismo que esa dragona loca sufriría su ira… pero no ahora, eso era una locura.

Escuchó a los seres alados alejarse y se mantuvo quieto esperando a que desaparecieran.

…

—Fuiste cruel, lo hiciste llorar.

—El filo de una espada no se forja si antes no recibe unas cuantas chamuscadas.

Azurita la miró por el rabillo de la mirada, hacia casi tres siglos que no veía ese brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que había creído extraviado a causa de la demencia senil que en los últimos tiempos la invadía.

—Fue tal y como lo predije.

— ¿Lo que apareció en tus sueños?

—Hylia regresó al plano de los mortales, y ya conoció a su elegido— murmuró.

Azurita suspiró… otra vez esa vieja historia; era demasiado joven para entenderlo. Quizás algún día el don de la predicción también se revelaría ante sus ojos.

La dragona vieja siguió hablando, aunque el tiempo fue cruel y mermó su memoria, pronto olvidó lo acontecido y murmuró cosas sin sentido, cuentos extraños que ni siquiera Azurita comprendía.

 **~─***─~. ~─***─~.~─***─~**

Al día siguiente abrió los ojos con pesadumbre…

—Luna nueva…— espetó, no era su día del mes favorito, en sus "aposentos" ubicados en un recovo de la cueva. Un cristal extraño titilaba, bufó con pereza, se levantó despacio y estiró todas la vertebras de su cuerpo.

Haciendo caso omiso del llamado dejó al cristal plantado y salió a dar un paseo, la noche anterior se había desvelado leyendo un libro de Cronicas muy antiguo, historias de su raza que en sus mejores tiempos la dragona vieja había escrito.

Ahora no era más que un recuerdo. Asomó la cabeza hacia afuera pero la otra dragona no estaba, y con algo de nostalgia suspiró cargando un gran pesar y muchos sentimientos. Siempre desaparecía y hacía años que ya no le daba entrenamiento. Azurita creía que quizás ya nunca jamás volvería a verla cuerda.

Aun así se había reusado a marcharse y abrió las alas con pereza para dar un ligero paseo.

— ¿Eh?— gruñó al sentir algo extraño— algo está chocando contra los límites del dominio.

Emprendió vuelo hacia donde sentía la anomalía mágica y surcó el firmamento hasta llegar a los límites de la montaña el cielo, ahí justo por debajo se hallaba el pequeño hylian. Se posó en una roca y lo observó con detenimiento.

Trataba de salir de la montaña, pero cada vez que lo intenta era como si una extraña y sobrenatural fuerza impidiera su huida.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó en voz melodiosa.

El pobrecillo casi saltó del susto, nuevamente no había sentido su presencia. La miró con cara de lobo salvaje, aunque a los pocos segundos ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, bajo los tenues rayos del amanecer un dragón de plata era quizás una de las cosas más bellas presenciables de aquel mundo.

—Trato de irme— gruñó pues pese a todo había aprendido a jamás bajar la guardia.

—Oh, no parece que lo estés logrando.

—No sé qué demonios pasa con éste sitio, no se puede salir por ningún lado.

— ¿Seguro?— refunfuñó de manera divertida.

El Hylian nuevamente intentó salir pero era como si existiera una extraña pared invisible. En cambio la dragona se levantó de su lugar y fue y vino en varias ocasiones como si nada, el joven hylian rechinó los dientes al ver que simplemente estaba jugando, se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas pero nuevamente la magia extraña lo empujó muy lejos.

Azurita cerró los ojos al ver que literalmente había salido volando.

— ¡Por qué!— rugió

Con una sonrisa amable la dragona se acercó y lo inspeccionó de cerca.

—Yo creo que porque quieres llevarte algo que ya no es tuyo, — murmuró —uno de los objetos que cargas ahora pertenece a éste Dominio.

— ¿Dominio?

—Es la ligera magia que cubre un terreno, cuando un dragón se adueña de un lugar, entonces a eso se le llama dominio. Toda la montaña del cielo, es propiedad de **_Celéstea_**

— ¿Celéstea ?, ¿Quién es esa?

—Mi Maestra

—Ah, la otra dragona loca.

Azurita rugió y lo cubrió con aliento gélido que le llegó hasta los huesos.

—Está loca— volvió a gruñir pese a la advertencia del ser gigantesco.

Se sintió ofendida, pero no pudo defenderla, después de todo, y después el espectáculo de la tarde pasada ya no podía negarlo.

—Y no me estoy llevando nada— gruñó empujando hacia fuera pero definitivamente algo lo había dejado varado.

—Yo creo que si— acentuó con ligereza, uso una garra y le quitó el gorro, entonces el pequeño se fue de bruces y literalmente rodó fuera del dominio.— debe ser por el aliento de dragón.—clamó dejando caer el gorrito de sus garras.

El pobre Hylian se levantó como resorte y regresó de inmediato por su pertenecía.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas, sólo es simple tela después de todo?

No dijo nada simplemente se quedó en silencio, ni muerto lo habría abandonado, después de todo ese simple pedazo de tela era _su vínculo_ , pero Azurita no entendía eso.

La dragona se quedó ahí observando a la curiosa creatura cuya raza decencia de las tierras del norte, hasta que fue casi medio día y el pobre cayó muerto por insolación y también por terquedad.

—Hmmm, ¿Seguro que no quieres abandonarlo?

—Jamás.

Y nuevamente entornó los ojos y recordó la escena del día pasado.

—Está bien— clamó con dulzura – si quieres puedes venir conmigo le pediré a Celéstea que quite el seguro, realmente no creo que lo haya puesto a propósito, así que seguro no tiene inconveniente en quitarlo.

Entonces lo vio hacer cara de berrinche, era una cara sumamente graciosa como si tratara de intimidarla a pesar de su pequeño tamaño.

—Anda— incitó, no sabía porque pero le nacía demostrarle cariño y eso que ella no era una dragona muy sociable y mucho menos con alguien que no pertenecía a su mima especie, pronto después de un largo trecho el pequeño hylian se resignó a seguirla.

Avanzaron por los laberintos subterráneos de la montaña del cielo, mientras la joven dragona intentaba hurgar un poco en los misterios que escondía su pequeño acompañante.

—Y…. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Qué— rechistó de manera seca.

—Ya sabes, la cosa que traes en tu cabeza.

—Bueno. Es mía.

— ¿Aja?

—…..

— ¿Y?

—Es mía— Repitió

— ¿Eso es todo?, ibas a dejar que te comieran sólo por salvar algo que es tuyo— preguntó de manera incrédula

—Tú no lo entenderías, en realidad nadie lo entiende. A mí nadie me quiere, pero la persona que me dio ésto dijo que si me quería y me hizo sentir que vivir valía la pena, allá de donde vengo todos dicen que soy un demonio, por eso me odian y me repudian a pesar de que yo no les he hecho nada.

—Oh— murmuró, agachó la cabeza para no darse contra alguna estalactita

—Pero ya verán…— masculló, había exceso de odio y rencor en sus palabras. La dragona lo miró fijamente sintiendo cierto escalofrío como si su instintito más prístino presintiera que una oscuridad muy poderosa podía llegar a nacer de aquellos sentimientos. – un día de estos me miraran con miedo, miedo de verdad.

Nuevamente lo observó de manera atenta.

— ¿No quieres ser una buena persona?

—No, no quiero. Las buenas personas mueren, y yo no quiero morir, al menos no sin antes ver a mi lucecita. — pronunció, sus ojitos brillaron mientras su mente traía el recuerdo de _su personita._

Azurita había visto muchas veces ese tipo de mirada, el reflejo de un amor tan puro y devoto que muy pocos seres en aquel plano mortal habían logrado expresar abiertamente, entonces sonrió para sus adentros, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

—Yo creo, que estas prendado— soltó de la nada haciendo que al pobre se le subiera toda la sangre a la cabeza, mas no obstante no negó aquello— deberías ir con ella

—Si…, por eso vine a esta montaña, escuché el rumor de que aquí existía un oráculo, así que pensé que quizás me ayudaría encontrarla.

—Oh— clamó, una gotita de sudor frío le escurrió por el escamoso cuello— ¿La perdiste?

—Me la quitaron— respondió con mucha tristeza, su corazón le dolía al recordar el instante en que los habían separado. — hace años, y desde entonces la he buscado sin descanso.

—Ammm

Nuevamente parecía nerviosa. Y después de tanto andar finalmente salieron por un camino distinto, el sonido atronador de una cascada se escuchaba a lo lejos y cuando salieron el pequeño hylian puso ojos maravillados al ver el pequeño oasis que se hallaba escondido en el corazón de la montaña del cielo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un rugido.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No, tú cállate!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No, tú cállate!— rugió haciendo berrinche.

Sobre una roca había un dragón escuálido y oscuro, casi plano como una sombra, y Celéstea yacía debajo rechistándole.

Una risita parecida a la de una hiena salió desde la garganta del ser oscuro.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Ah, es sólo un dragón de hollín.

— ¿Hollín?

—No es un dragón de verdad, es lo que conocemos como una especie falsa, ya sabes igual que los Wyvern, no son dragones aunque tengan un aspecto similar al de nuestra raza, ese que ves ahí es una creatura mágica que nació del hollín.

 _— ¡Cállate!_

 _— ¡No, tú cállate!_

 _— ¡Cállate!_

 _— ¡No, tú cállate!_

Parecía que la dragona vieja le hablaba a su propio eco. El joven hylian ladeó la cabeza mientras una gotita de sudor frío le escurría por la nuca.

— ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?— preguntó, quizás se había dado cuenta de que ese tal dragón de hollín no era una creatura inteligente, solamente repetía lo que la verdadera dragona le gritaba.

Azurita volvió a soltar una risita nerviosa.

—Pequeño hylian— habló después de casi una eternidad de tiempo— debo decirte algo— pronunció con delicadeza agachando la cabeza, sintió que debía ser sincera aunque con eso seguramente terminaría lastimándolo.

El pequeño la miró atento a sus palabras.

—Conozco al Oráculo del que hablas.

— ¡De verdad!, ¿Me dirás dónde está?— ni siquiera supo porque preguntó eso, estaba acostumbrado a que nadie quisiera decirle nada, pero la mirada sincera de la dragona de plata lo motivó a soltar aquella pregunta.

—Ahí— señaló con cierta tristeza

El pobrecito se quedó helado mientras su cabeza hilaba aquellas palabras con el gesto que la dragona hacía.

—Es Celéstea, ella es el oráculo de la montaña del cielo.

Supo entonces que aquellas palabras habían roto con la esperanza de aquella pequeña noble creatura, pues nuevamente alzó la cabeza mientras lo veía caerse de rodillas con severo tic en el ojo.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N.A.:**_ Shisho: una forma de decir "maestro", aunque Azurita simplemente lo dice así por mero cariño.

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo.**

La vida le dio dos lecciones importante, la primera; piensa antes de actuar. La segunda; jamas ignores una advertencia por mas ridícula que esta parezca.

xD

por poquito y se lo comen pero menos mal que Azurita estuvo ahí en todo momento, aunque para serles sincera Celéstea lo hubiera escupido después de la primera mordida xD, todavía no se sabe si alguna vez se comió a algún mogma aunque lo mas probable es que ellos hayan huido despavoridos jejeje.


	3. Cuento de un ser antiguo y de un amor

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

.

 **.~*}{En Memoria de Itachi-Kun}{*~.**

 **.**

 **3**

…

 **Cuento de un ser antiguo y de un amor que traspasó el tiempo.**

—No siempre estuvo loca.

La escuchó pronunciar una noche mientras ambos se velaban el sueño. El llanto de la otra dragona resonaba en toda la montaña.

El pequeño fuego de aquella diminuta fogata crujía y sus ojos azules se perdieron en las danzarinas llamas, jamás en la vida había presenciado una desolación tan grande, sintió su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio mientras cerraba los parpados y trataba de conciliar el sueño.

A lo lejos, en los recovos de la montaña, aquel eco se convertía en la canción de todas las noches, en esa melodía triste que narraba la tragedia.

La respiración de Azurita que se sentía aletargada, cansada y desesperanzada…

Recordaba con claridad ese día hace meses en el que descubrió la identidad el misterioso oráculo, literalmente se había caído de bruces y se abría desmayado de no ser porque la risita desquiciada del testarudo dragón de hollín llegaba a sus oídos y le taladraba la cabeza de forma molesta.

Sus memorias lo llevaron hasta ese día no tan lejano, como si reviviera de nuevo cada escena que había acontecido desde entonces.

 **…**

—Lo siento— había pronunciado ella al verlo sumamente deprimido.

Entonces se había levantado, sacudido el polvo y recuperado un poco de la dignidad perdida. No había nada que hacer ante los presentes hechos. Suspiró de pura desilusión acumulada.

Realmente no podía creer que la dragona loca fuera el oráculo que brincaba de boca en boca entre los habitantes de Tyar.

Azurita caminó lentamente y con desgana le echó un fogonazo al dragón falso, éste se escurrió como una sombra entre las piedras y se alejó del sitio dejando tras de sí el eco de su voz sarcástica.

—Maestra, el pequeño hylian quiere hablarle— añadió.

Celéstea daba vueltitas tratando de entender adonde se había ido la pequeña sabandija de hace unos segundos.

— ¿Hylian?...— pronunció en voz risueña, dedicándole una mirada encantadora. Parecía perdida.

—Tú, — gruñó el pequeño alzando un tanto la voz— hechizaste algo que es mío y quiero que lo dejes como estaba antes.

Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de la dragona vieja, y ésta a su vez adelantó el paso, lo miró por un segundo y al siguiente menó la cola.

—Que simpática creatura, voy a quedármela— pronunció.

La pobre Azurita puso los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello.

—Espera Celéstea no es un….— pronunció. Algo tarde, cuando menos acordó ya lo llevaba entre las fauces hacia el interior de la cueva, escuchó al pobrecito soltar un gruñido atolondrado al ser secuestrado nuevamente, una gota de sudor frío escurrió por el cuello de la joven dragona—…. juguete— terminó la frase.

Y así fue como el pequeño Hylian terminó en un lio aún más grande. Los días pasaron y sin remedio con ellos también el tiempo, de vez en cuando se preguntaba si en algún momento lograría salir de la montaña.

Una noche miró a Azurita con ojos suplicantes, la dragona le devolvió la mirada soltando una risita cantarina, Celéstea se había echado a dormir y lo había cogido como si fuera un osito de peluche así que el pobre se había quedado atrapado entre las garras.

—Parece que de verdad le agradas.

Y soltó un bufido ante el comentario, suspiró de manera cansada, pero después de casi un mes ya no sentía enojo ni ira, de alguna forma se había acostumbrado aunque no se resignaba a ser su "mascota eternamente"

" _Te soltara en unos ciento ochenta años"_ le había dicho bromeando la otra dragona, pero para eso no le ajustaba la vida así que simplemente no podía esperar a que ella se cansara de tenerlo. La tarde en la que había perdido libertad había terminado en un corralito rustico en el fondo de la cueva y ahí había conocido a **Heri** el copito de nieve; un conejito simpático que de vez en cuando soltaba fosforescencias azuladas, y a **Rauðdýri** el ciervo rojo cuyas astas eran tan altas como el largo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué yo?— clamó.

—No lo sé. Siempre va por ahí tomando cosas especiales— habló, con cuidado removió la pata de la otra dragona.

El pequeño hylian finalmente se levantó y se estiró con desgana, Azurita abandonó el recinto y con curiosidad fue a seguirla a través de los laberintos de la caverna. Caminaron en silencio al igual que todas las noches, a veces él simplemente se separaba, se iba y se perdía, después de todo era un alma errante y solitaria, volvía siempre al amanecer cuando el frío se volvía insoportable o cuando le daba hambre, o simplemente cuando se cansaba de andar vagabundeando.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó para su sorpresa, era extraño que fuera él quien iniciara la charla. Azurita simplemente abrió más los ojos— ¿Y qué le pasa a ella?— volvió a preguntar— normalmente es más difícil hacer que _suelte_ , pareces tambaleante ¿Es algo que comiste?, no sabía que las creaturas mágicas se enfermaban.

—Es la luna nueva… una vez por mes el astro nocturno desaparece, eso hace que los dragones de plata se pongan de malas o se aletarguen.

— ¿También Celéstea?

—Está vieja, así que de vez en cuando entra en estado de hibernación por varios días. El ciclo de nuestra magia va y viene junto con la luna.

— ¿Siempre?

—Sí, siempre.

—Podría aprovecharme de eso, sabes— Clamó con una sonrisita malvada.

—Si te refieres a que puedes cruzar el Dominio ahora, mejor piénsalo dos veces, podrías estamparte de nuevo.

Gruñó de manera graciosa, pese a todo Azurita precia cómoda con su presencia así que la siguió hasta que llegó a una sala que jamás había pisado, era un rincón lleno cristales policromos, casi casi parecía un arcoíris, y había libros grandes y pequeños. Los ojos del pequeño Hylian se iluminaron ante tan majestuoso tesoro.

Azurita fue y se echó a dormir ahí sin preocupaciones, así que supuso que ese era en realidad "su cuarto"

Un cristal grande brillaba de manera escandalosa, así que abrió un ojo, estiró el cuello y le lanzó un gruñido, otro rugido sonó desde ese mismo sitio como un eco, aunque la contestación resonó con un timbre distinto.

Había sido un rugido tosco que no se parecía en nada a la melodiosa voz de la dragona. Entonces el pequeño hylian se acercó curioso, pero por mucho que observaba solo parecía una pieza de cristal cualquiera, nuevamente el sonido pareció resonar desde un sitio muy lejano.

—Oh, hay otro dragón en el cristal.

—Más o menos,— bufó somnolienta— tiene magia que permite hablar hacia otros lados, si ruges aquí otro dragón en el confín del mundo podría escucharte.

Se quedó pasmado. Definitivamente había cosas en ese mundo que jamás imagino que existían, pronto la respiración del ser alado se volvió quieta y muy profunda, y aprovechó para llevarse algunas cosas, al final de cuentas su instinto de mercenario era más grande, aunque días mas tarde Celéstea lo descubrió y lo regañó de manera desmedida.

Días como aquellos Azurita aguzaba la vista y contemplaba con curiosidad como a la otra dragona parecía volverle la conciencia, cosa que no había ocurrido a menudo desde aquel día trágico en los confines de Colmillo de Guerra.

— ¡Oye!— gruñó, atrapándolo de los raídos ropajes.

Él se viró y le sacó la lengua a modo de berrinche.

—Devolveré lo que quieras si retiras el hechizo de mi gorro.

Pero al igual que siempre la dragona cambiaba de tema o se ponía a canturrear en extraño idioma.

—Entonces jamás lo devolveré— rechistó— ahora es mío, y también Heri— sonsacó cogiendo al conejito y echándose a correr como el buen pillo que era. La caverna se llenó de gruñidos, y la joven dragona simplemente rodó los ojos, eran como un par de chiquillos peleándose día tras día. Al final consiguió escabullirse por un resquicio por el cual apenas si cabía el hocico de la dragona vieja.

Entonces Celéstea bufó y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Sin remedio. Maestra, está en su naturaleza, creo que te has cogido a un pequeño mercenario, dicen las voces de las otras razas que la ideología de los humanos es completamente voluble, pero que la de los Hylian puede llegar a ser eternamente terca.

Salieron entonces a buscarlo, Azurita lo encontró cerca de un despeñadero.

—Vamos Heri, ¡Se libre!— clamó mientras lo arrojaba hacia fuera del dominio, el conejo movió los bigotes, dio un salto y se fue corriendo alegremente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño mercenario?, has perdido tu objeto de trueque.

—Igual creo que ella no quiere hacer negocios conmigo.

—Quizás necesites usar más encanto— añadió sin poder evitar soltar un tono gracioso.— aunque de cualquier manera Heri regresara tarde o temprano, se siente atraído por la magia que despliega Celéstea , es mitad rubinejo al fin de cuentas.

—Que conejo más bobo— rechistó

—Bueno, es especialmente bobo. Igual que tú.

— ¡Hey!

—También te aferras a cosas inexplicables.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Cómo era ella?, ¿Era linda?

Se puso un poco colorado al evocar su recuerdo.

—La más linda, era una diosa— pronunció, aunque después sus ojitos se volvieron tristes— quiero verla. Necesito salir de aquí para seguirla buscando.

— ¿La amas?

— ¿Amar?...— no tenía demasiados ejemplos de amor como para poder decir o explicar lo que sentía.

— ¿La quieres más que a tu vida?

—Definitivamente.

—Entonces si estás enamorado. ¿Pensarías quizás en dejar tu futuro?, pareces listo como para ser algo más allá de un ladronzuelo. ¿Qué diría tu dama si sabe en lo que te has convertido ahora?

—Hmmmm

Y simplemente ella soltó una carcajada, al parecer él jamás se había planteado eso, así que de pronto parecía estar en un buen lio, como si su corazón y su lógica se hubieran separado. No obstante ni siquiera esos razonamientos bastaron para convencerlo de cambiar de rumbo.

Nuevamente las semanas pasaron, aunque extrañaba su libertad su estancia con las dragonas no fue del todo tiempo perdido, siempre aprendía algo nuevo, un día a media noche Celéstea habló entre sueños, dijo que llovería y al día siguiente llovió como si se fuera a terminar el mundo, presagió cosas extrañas, del regreso del dragón de hollín y de las nubes negras que cubrirían el firmamento. Dijo que un ser pequeño despertaría un día con el cabello azulado.

Muchas cosas resultaron ciertas, una mañana muchos días después de la lluvia, el pequeño mercenario despertó con Heri dormido sobre su cabeza, su bonito cabello rubio estaba azul fosforescente. Eso no le hizo gracia, aunque Heri solía a poner a brillar muchas cosas pero al final siempre volvían a su estado natural.

En esos meses había aprendido casi de todo, comenzó un arduo entrenamiento rememorando las pocas técnicas que había logrado hurtarle a _El Gerurdo,_ aprendió a cocinar observando a Azurita y por curioso que fuera el destino Celéstea le enseñó a leer correctamente, "si se iba a pasar la vida hurtando libros al menos debería aprender a usarlos como se debía", el concepto de los abecedarios sureños era sencillo comparado a los de las lenguas antiguas, aprendió el lenguaje escrito de los dragones y junto con éste adquirió el conocimiento de algunas de sus razas.

Y para cuando llegó el final de la estación parecía acostumbrado a su nueva vida. No obstante por mucho que pareciera que había aceptado la resignación Azurita podía ver en sus ojos esa chispa de fuego que ardía tanto como la terquedad de su alma.

Una noche de luna llena asomó la dragona a los aposentos de su maestra. El pequeño mercenario estaba sentado sobre su cabeza susurrándole palabras.

—Dime Celéstea, ¿Puedes ver mi futuro?

—Grrrr, vivirás de la espada…. –murmuró, al parecer realmente hablaba mucho cuando estaba dormida.

— ¿Encontrare a mi lucecita?— canturreó, sin poder ocultar el tono dulce que invadía su voz cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Azurita abrió los ojos como platos, ya era extraño que no hubiera intentado huir desde hace algún tiempo. Y finalmente entendió que lo que buscaba era sonsacar a la dragona vieja.

No sabía durante cuantas noches lo había estado intentando, aunque al parecer después muchas lunas había conseguido llegar hasta el inconsciente de Celéstea

—Una noche como esta… habrá una luz y habrás de seguirla… hasta un reino lejano.

— ¿Reino?— bufó, frunció el ceño, quizás estaba desilusionado de que nuevamente su respuesta no tuviera lógica alguna. Con tristeza echó un brinco hacia el suelo.

—Zilant…

— ¿Qué?— se viró cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo, no sabía si esa palabra pertenecía a una cosa o aun nombre.

—Zilant….— repitió en sueños.

Desde su escondite Azurita agachó la cabeza y se perdió entre las sombras. El joven hylian se dio cuenta al escuchar sus pasos, y con extrañeza fue a seguirla, el andar de la dragona joven se caracterizaba por ser siempre delicado y armonioso, pero aquella noche; entre las penumbras sus pasos sonaron erráticos y caóticos, como si la confusión hubiera invadido el alma de aquel ser antiguo.

Simplemente huyó a su sitio y al llegar le rugió al cristal caprichoso, la contestación desde el otro lado fue inmediata, el pequeño hylian llegó tres zancadas después y asomó la cabeza curioso ante semejante hecho, en todo el tiempo que llevaba a su lado Azurita jamás había comenzado la conversación "por su cuenta" siempre era "el otro dragón" el que la llamaba y por lo general solamente en los ciclos en los que la luna desaparecía. Fue una conversación tan larga como la misma noche, el mercenario sin nombre abandonó su cotilleo después de las primeras horas, no entendía nada con tantos rugidos y al final volvió con Celéstea y se acurrucó en el recovo de una de sus patas.

—Creo que me voy— musitó— supongo que de verdad perdiste tu don del futuro…

.

.

—Quiero irme— pronunció de manera firme a la mañana siguiente, no había rencor, ira o enojo en sus palabras.

La dragona vieja bufó, bajó la cabeza y con desgana le echó el aliento a modo de berrinche.

—Celéstea. ¿Puedes liberar mi gorro?, por favor— y quizás fuera la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras, guio su mano hasta su cabeza con gentileza y le dio un par de palmaditas a la dragona loca.

—No quiero— gruñó.

Abrió las alas y alzó vuelo, y se fue lejos, muy lejos. El pequeño mercenario la siguió con la mirada hasta que su silueta se volvió un pequeño punto en la lejanía. No dijo nada ni rechistó en absoluto, simplemente se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que volviera, sabía que volvería porque después de todo esa era su casa.

Lejos, en los límites de la montaña del cielo, el ser antiguo se preguntaba así mismo porque deseaba tanto que aquel pequeño hylian se quedara, era cierto que se le había encariñado, pero más allá de sus sentimientos personales algo muy en lo profundo se su instinto, en su lejano consiente, dormido entre sus memorias, cantaba una prístina advertencia, un verso primigenio que los de su especie se habían transmitido desde los mismos albores del mundo.

" _¿Qué será?"_ Se gruñía, no era capaz de recordarlo, pero aquel día cuando se habían conocido, en el momento en el que recuperó su conciencia había visto algo y le había echado candado, esperando a no olvidarse de su propia promesa.

Pero para el caso, su milenaria vida estaba tocando límites, junto con la canción que los dragones de plata alguna vez habían heredado de la misma diosa blanca.

 **~─***─~. ~─***─~.~─***─~**

—Azurita….

 **»…** Azurita

 **»** Azurita…

— ¿Qué?— farfulló, respondió con pereza, la luz de la luna aún se colaba por uno de los resquicios de sus aposentos.

Era de madrugada pero recién había llegado el verano, mas tardó en abrir un ojo que en que amaneciera, y aun así la luna llena se veía resplandeciente y hermosa, con semblante atolondrado nuevamente miró hacia afuera. Había olvidado el perigeo del astro nocturno para esas fechas, era una sensación fascínate, vigorizante y casi hipnótica.

—Celéstea está haciendo berrinche.

— ¿Otra vez?— preguntó soltando un gracioso suspiro.

—Dice que quiere guisado.

—Ya, ya voy— refunfuñó, estiró las alas al salir de la cueva.

—Yo voy— rechistó.

Eso hizo que la dragona abriera los ojos como platos, aunque últimamente ese pequeño mercenario estaba un poco más amable, le tomó por sorpresa que se ofreciera para semejante tarea.

Asintió sin oponerse demasiado aunque sabía que había "gato encerrado" detrás de aquella generosidad inusual.

— ¿No vas a envenenarla, cierto?— acusó mientras recolectaban los ingredientes.

— Ah, ¿Se puede?— respondió en voz graciosa.

Después de mucho tiempo soltó una risita malvada, aunque realmente no lo había pensado, pero debido a ese comentario quizás había descubierto algo fascinante.

—En realidad mi intención era otra, planeaba seducirla con los viejos trucos del gerudo, ya sabes, complacerla en todo hasta que se apiade de mí.

—Vaya vago.

Pero él simplemente le guiño el ojo, no podía negarlo si se lo proponía podía llegara a ser sumamente encantador.

—Aunque te pongas adorable, no creo que funcione.

—Vale la pena probar— habló encogiéndose de hombros.

Para cuando fue medio día habían vuelto al laberinto subterráneo, el pequeño hylian observaba atentamente la preparación del caldero, había descubierto que le gustaba un poco ese tema de cocinar al estilo de los dragones, ni en Tyar ni en ningún otro lado había visto a que la comida le pusieran tantas hiervas, Azurita dijo que se llamaban especies, sabían muy bien, aunque ese no era por completo el toque mágico. Una piedra parduzca color salmón llamada Halita era lo que le daba la verdadera gracia, un simple mineral salado.

Esa pudo haber sido una mañana común y corriente, hasta que de pronto la dragona se quedó petrificada, lívida y muy asustada, de la nada soltó un tarrito de madera que llevaba en el hocico, el objeto rodo por el piso dejando que se le escaparan los romeritos que guardaba dentro.

—No puede ser…

— ¿Qué?— preguntó curioso mientras se acercaba a la creatura.

—Algo traspasó los límites del dominio…. Un ser extraño.

— ¿Extraño?

—Un ser compuesto de muchas esencias… Zilant— pronunció la última palabra casi con terror desmedido.

Y entonces salió corriendo, recorrió el refugio como alma en pena, hurgando y buscando desesperadamente a su mentora.

—Espera Azurita— la llamó en vano.

Simplemente repetía _"Celéstea… ¡En donde esta Celéstea !" ,_ salió hacia fuera con el pequeño hylian tras sus pasos, trastabilló en las rocas y salientes hasta que finalmente el olor de Celéstea llegó a su olfato y la encontró en el recóndito sitio del oasis.

Ahí estaba la dragona vieja, de pie, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.

Azurita se detuvo de golpe haciendo que su pequeño seguidor chocara contra una de sus patas, nuevamente el pequeño hylian estuvo a punto de preguntar _¿qué rayos le pasaba?,_ hasta que alzó la vista y se quedó pálido.

— ¡Mis diosas!— exclamó.

Jamás olvidaría aquella escena, el recuerdo de ese día se quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria, la imagen de Celéstea alzando la mirada hacia el despeñadero elevado. Escuchó un rugido descomunal en un tono cargado de oscuridad y muerte.

Una creatura enorme yacía ahí en pose amenazadora, de ojos rojos y una piel escamosa tan pálida que fácilmente podría haberse camuflado en aquel ambiente árido.

—Pequeño— la voz de azurita tembló cuando lo cubrió con su garra delantera— no te muevas.

Y era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar con miedo. Se preguntó si ese dragón paliducho se atrevería a tacarlas incluso cuando lo superaban en número, pero entonces escuchó la voz de la dragona vieja; un rugido tenue que parecía cargado de un extraño cariño.

Celéstea se acercó sin miedo hacia la creatura que seguía mirándola con una mirada hambrienta.

—Shisho, por favor no, regresa— suplicó la otra dragona, mas su voz pareció perderse.

Ella siguió avanzando hacia ese ser que parecía demasiado peligroso.

—No me obligues a hacer esto… regresa— volvió a suplicar.

Por unos segundos el pequeño mercenario salió de sus escondite, el dragón blanco se deslizó con cautela hasta la planicie que colindaba con la cascada. Parecía confundido, sacó la lengua bífida y saboreo el ambiente, alzo la cabeza mientras sus ojos y los de Celéstea se cruzaban, la dragona de plata movió la cola y volvió a acercarse mansamente. Entonces pudo sentir como azurita se crispaba su lado, encajó las garras en el suelo como un depredador esperando abalanzarse por su presa.

—Se la va comer— escuchó la advertencia como un susurro, en un siseo cargado en voz peligrosa.

Todo paso demasiado deprisa, al virarse de pronto vio como aquel descomunal dragón pálido se le echaba encima a Celéstea como si fuera un animal salvaje, confundida la vieja dragona cayó con un golpe atronador al suelo, miró al otro ser con una expresión de profunda tristeza, poco faltó para que de verdad le diera una mordida.

— ¡Azurita!— la voz del pequeño hylian alertó a la bestia quien detuvo su ataque al tiempo que sentía y advertía por primera vez la presencia del otro dragón de plata.

Tarde… demasiado tarde, Azurita se le echó encima con una mirada llena de furia, y con un semblante de odio que el pequeño mercenario jamás imaginó ver dibujado en aquel rostro de finas y delicadas facciones. Una vez entre sus noches de curiosidad, había aprendido que cuando dos dragones se peleaban batían en duelo digno a base de magia, hacía falta demasiado para que alguno de los dos llegara a agresión física cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y no obstante de pronto ahí estaba ella, tirando arañazos y mordidas, y revolcando a otro dragón contra el pedregal del despeñadero, un sonido ronco y potente salía de su garganta mientras obliga al pálido a retroceder.

Por un segundo sólo el eco de los rugidos reinó en la montaña del cielo, mientras ambas creaturas permanecían engarzadas en aquella danza mortífera. No fue sino hasta que el pálido aguzó su mente, plegó las patas y con fuerza embistió a la dragona de plata con una zancada justo por el vientre. Azurita se vio obligada a soltar su presa ante semejante golpe. De pronto los papeles se habían invertido sintió muy cerca las mandíbulas de la otra bestia quien con movimientos lerdos intentó someterla contra el piso.

Sin saber qué hacer ante semejante hecho el pequeño mercenario sólo pudo seguir observando, busco a Celéstea con la mirada pero la dragona anciana parecía haberse quedado en un shock profundo. Y nuevamente la voz de Azurita lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad que acontecía en aquellos instantes.

Ese sonido gutural invadió el escenario, la dragona esquivó una mordida y tiró un zarpazo, eso hizo que la otra bestia enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba, ambas creaturas terminaron revolcándose de nuevo por el piso como dos perros salvajes prendados del pellejo, un aullido descomunal salió de la garganta del pálido cuando la joven dragona le enganchó el cuello en una mordida sumamente mortal.

Iba en serio, realmente iba en serio, un poco más y terminaría fracturándole las vértebras hasta dejarlo sin vida.

—Suéltalo— otra voz apareció de pronto, el pequeño hylian se viró de sobresalto, Celéstea se había erguido mientras miraba aquella masacre con lágrimas en los ojos—No… no le hagas daño.

Pero Azurita no escuchó esa suplica, debía de haberlo matado ahí mismo, pero quizás aquel día el destino fue más fuerte que la circunstancia, por un fragmento de segundo los ojos de Zilant y los de Celéstea se entrelazaron, la joven dragona de plata jamás entendería de donde sacó las fuerzas para empujarla y liberarse nuevamente de aquel abrazo mortífero, se retorció como si careciera de esqueleto y con la guadaña de la cola le dio justo por la panza. Se separaron con una zancada larga y sin dar tiempo a otra cosa nuevamente la bestia blanca pegó un brinco para caerle encima.

Fue como si todo hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, los ojos del pequeño mercenario captaron con detalle el momento en el que la expresión en el rostro de Azurita dio todo por sentado, con una mirada de determinación jamás permitió que la alcanzara, se agazapo tal cual felino y volvió a erguirse girando un poco el cuerpo. Un sonido atronador retumbó en el aire cuando la dragona de plata tomó la fuerza de su inercia y de una bofetada estrelló la garra contra la cabeza de la otra bestia.

El dragón blanco rodó por el piso, desorientado y con la mandíbula completamente fracturada, abrió los ojos para ver como en ese preciso instante Azurita daba por terminada la pelea mientras abría las fauces y liberaba su incandescente aliento.

Sí. Aquel día…

Esa mañana.

La vida del demonio debería de haberse extinguido.

Azurita tiró a matar sin piedad alguna, sin duda, sin dolor ni remordimiento. Y sin embargo fue el amor lo que salvo a la bestia, nadie hubiera previsto que Celéstea empujaría a su propia alumna en el preciso instante en el que echaba el fogonazo.

El ataque se desvió alcanzado únicamente uno de los costados de aquel demonio, aun así fue empujado hasta la saliente en donde chilló y se retorció con voz desarticulada.

— ¡Que haces!— el pequeño hylian sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver aquello, sin duda alguna corrió hasta el lugar en el que la joven dragona había dejado de rodar después de semejante golpe— ¡En qué demonios pensabas, Celes…!— alzó su reclamo, pero al virarse encontró al ser senil demasiado cerca, le soltó un rugido descomunal cargado de una rabia inexplicable.

Nuevamente al igual que aquel día en el que la conoció, sintió miedo, mucho miedo, el terror profundo de estar frente a una creatura increíblemente poderosa. Trastabilló sobre sus pasos hasta caer junto a Azurita.

—No te muevas— musitó la voz detrás suyo.

Se quedó quieto sintiendo contra su espalda las escamas de la dragona caída.

La vieja dragona siguió rugiendo de manera desaforada y rabiosa, hasta que a lo lejos el dragón blanco se irguió y alzo vuelo de manera tortuosa. Solo entonces abandonó sus reclamos y guiada únicamente por el instinto fue a seguir a la bestia.

—Celéstea… regresa…— rechistó su alumna tratando de incorporarse. El pequeño hylian la detuvo al ver que estaba severamente herida, ese dragón, ese tal Zilant le había rajado el vientre con el filo de la cola.

Y por primera vez sintió una rabia indescriptible, una cólera cuyo sentimiento no sentía desde hacía muchos años, quizás la dragona de plata y él habían formado algo forzado debido a las circunstancias, pero fuera como fuere, Azurita era de los pocos seres a los que hubiera podido llegar a considerar como "un amigo"

—Déjala.

—No puedo. Zilant la matara en cuanto vea una oportunidad.

— ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Probablemente

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo defendió?

—Porque…. — cerró los ojos, ahogó un aullido y se paró como pudo. Extendió las alas para emprender vuelo, pero entonces el pequeño hylian se posó delante de ella y le cortó el paso.

—Déjala— repitió.

Su mirada pareció ensombrecerse al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo viste?, cuando ella me miró sus ojos estaban vacíos— pronunció al rememorar los iris carentes de vida únicamente guiados por la furia y el instinto salvaje— ah perdido el juicio.

—Tienes razón. Ha perdido el juicio, pequeño mercenario— asintió dándole un golpecito con la cabeza haciendo que éste se tambaleara.

Nuevamente la miró haciendo berrinche pero Azurita sólo le mostro su gracioso cariño.

—Eres un ser extraño, siempre te muestras altivo y egoísta, pero mírate ¿Es que acaso sientes preocupación por mí?

—Bueno, no quiero que mueras de manera estúpida.

—Y yo no quiero que Celéstea muera. ¿No darías tu vida por defender a alguien que amas?

Viró la mirada, pensó en su _lucecita,_ ciertamente había algo de verdad en aquellas palabras. Suspiró con resignación al ver que la dragona empezaba a alzar el vuelo.

—Si de verdad quieres ayudarme regresa al refugio, ¿Recuerdas dónde deje mis últimas notas?

—Eso creo

—Hay un extraño dibujo en una de ellas, busca tiza y replícalo en el terreno que está a espaldas del oasis, deberías poder hacerlo, las marcas en las piedras sabrán guiarte.

Ni siquiera pregunto para que, simplemente le dedicó una última mirada antes de salir corriendo, tras sus pasos siguió escuchando su voz de manera tenue.

" _sobrepondré el dominio para que ninguno de los dos escape_ "

 **…**

Minutos más tarde estaba lanzando papeles desordenadamente buscando el dichoso dibujito, lo encontró transcrito en un papel viejo y amarillento. Y cuando por fin llegó al lugar indicado repasó mentalmente las palabras de Azurita.

Ciertamente había marcas en las rocas, surcos leves que parecían hechos con garras. Pasó la tiza por encima de las estrías de la tierra y al terminar acentuó los detalles indistinguibles con ayuda del dibujo del pergamino. Un sudor frio escurría por su frente cuando de pronto un rugido descomunal descendió del cielo.

Zilant había caído en picada bajo el fuerte empujón de la joven dragona de plata, no obstante Azurita no pudo hacer más allá de eso, la otra dragona la mantenía raya lanzando bramidos e intentando morderla. El pequeño mercenario no podía hacer más que observar aquella danza mortífera sobre el cielo, iban y venían manteniéndose en ese mismo sitio hasta que el pálido alzaba nuevamente el vuelo y eso obliga a Azurita a seguir a Celéstea que a su vez volaba guiada por el otro dragón.

Por un segundo sólo pensó en como comunicarle a la dragona que ya estaba listo su encargo, si no lo resolvía pronto no tardarían demasiado en alejarse de nuevo y sería muy difícil seguirles el paso mientras ellas estaban en el aire. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando un ser de gran corpulencia lo empujó por la espalda, se viró entonces y se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

 **~─***─~. ~─***─~.~─***─~**

—Maldición….— el susurro se le escapó del hocico de forma tan baja que incluso ella creyó que únicamente lo había pensado, el aire aquel día se sentía seco, cualquier otro dragón se habría fatigado de volar en tales condiciones.

De pronto Celéstea la empujó para apartarla del demonio. Y le gruñó con una rabia ajena y descontrolada, era tal y como había dicho el pequeño hylian, estaba tan pérdida en si misma que ni siquiera a ella la reconocía por mucho que la hubiera estado llamado.

En esos breves segundos aquella pequeña distracción bastó para que Zilant huyera de nuevo. Sobrepuso su dominio al de Celéstea para evitar que cualquiera de los dos se alejara demasiado, con un bufido remprendió el vuelo, sus ojos estaba fijos en la retaguardia del pálido cuando de la nada sus diminutos oídos captaron una voz conocida.

Era el pequeño mercenario, iba a trote rápido montado sobre el ciervo. Si no lo hubiera visto no lo habría creído de ninguna manera, descendió de manera suave y se acopló una roca.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

— ¡Listo!— clamó sin dejarla hablar— ¡El dibujo está listo!

Asintió en silencio, lo observó bajar de su montura y acercarse casi dando brinquitos, no supo por qué, pero al míralo algo dentro de ella la obligó a bajar la cabeza. Sin demasiado miedo él cogió carrerilla y de un solo brinco se encaramó a su cuello.

—Iré contigo.

—Sera un vuelo agitado.

—Cualquier vuelo lo seria, jamás he volado en dragón.

—Y yo jamás he llevado un pasajero— rechistó en tono gracioso antes de desprenderse del peñasco.

Pronto estuvieron a la deriva sobre las nubes, a lo lejos el otro par de dragones volaban erráticos, enredados en una danza caótica. El pequeño hylian no apartó la mirada de Celéstea hasta que Azurita estuvo por encima de ella.

—Si por lo menos pudiera distraerla con algo— susurró.

— ¿Tratas de llevarla al círculo?... yo lo hare

— ¿Qué?— trató de verlo por el rabillo de la mirada, pero justo estaba montado en su punto ciego, jamás imaginó que segundos después lo vería lanzarse a la deriva. Cayó justo sobre la cabeza de Celéstea — ¡Pequeño!

La otra dragona hizo piruetas en el aire tratando de quitárselo, pero era hábil como gato y sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió trepársele a los cuernos. Usando su propio peso consiguió ladearle la cabeza y cambiar el rumbo de su travesía.

Azurita realmente estaba anonadada, pero en lugar de perder el tiempo hizo de escudo para que Zilant no se aprovechara de la provisional confusión de la otra dragona, afortunadamente el terrible dragón demonio no estuvo interesado en seguirlas, bastó con que la joven dragona de plata le lanzara una llamarada para que perdiera el interés por completo, estaba cansado y herido, y no perdió oportunidad cuando vio que Azurita deshizo su propio dominio para dejar que huyera.

Con resignación ella había aceptado que no estaría en sus garras reclamar su vida, aunque de verdad lo hubiera querido. Escuchó el rugido de su mentora, no supo como pero el pequeño hylian realmente la obligó a que aterrizara, también descendió hasta la tierra y a base de empujones logró arrearla hasta el interior del círculo. Entonces recitó palabras antiguas y el dibujo se iluminó, una cúpula color cerúleo se activó dejándola atrapada dentro, el pequeño mercenario se esfumó de un salto antes de que el circulo se cerrara.

Entonces se quedó adentro gruñendo como animal encabritado, se empotró de manera recia contra la antigua magia que la tenía retenida y el círculo tembló, incluso pese a la edad Celéstea tenía una fuerza bruta que sobrepasaba la imaginación del resto de los dragones.

—Préstame tu magia— espetó cogiendo al pequeño mercenario con el hocico y llevándolo hasta el otro lado del círculo mágico.

— ¿Qué?

—Se está robando la fuerza del perigeo de la luna, si sigue así romperá el hechizo.

—Pero no tengo magia.

—Todos los hylian la tienen aun cuando no sepan cómo usarla— clamó soltándolo en un punto muy fijo— vamos a hacerle un doble candado. No te preocupes sólo debes repetir mi voz.

Y así lo hizo, cuando ambos estuvieron en lados encontrados, recitaron de nueva cuenta el hechizo, la cúpula brillo con nueva fuerza y bajo las patas de Celéstea el círculo mágico cambio de colores, quizás el pequeño mercenario no tenía demasiada magia pero con la que poseía había bastado para que Azurita activara ese candado doble.

Bien parecía que todo había terminado cuando horas más tarde el pálido asomó la cabeza por un resquicio del despeñadero, Azurita le enseñó los dientes. Pero en gracia del destino el dragón de hollín le lanzó su sarcástica carcajada, sin pensarlo demasiado, presa del instinto, Zilant se le echó encima y lo correteó hasta perderse más allá de los límites del dominio.

Es fue la última vez que lo vieron asomar sus narices durante el resto de la estación, se había marchado pero Azurita sabía que volvería.

Los días pasaron y el perigeo de la luna junto con ellos, pronto llegó el día en el que dejaron de vigilar a Celéstea sabiendo que no podría escaparse la trampa mágica.

 **…**

— _No siempre estuvo loca._

 _La escuchó pronunciar una noche mientras ambos se velaban el sueño. El llanto de la otra dragona resonaba en toda la montaña._

Así había sido. Las cosas que habían acontecido desde aquel día se habían quedado grabadas en su memoria. Durante muchos días Celéstea lloró la partida de aquel dragón pálido.

Finalmente llegó la noche en la que Azurita se perdió en sus propias memorias.

—Ocurrió hace más de tres siglos, a las afueras de Colmillo de Guerra nuestra ciudad natal, al norte…. Muy al norte de éste paramo desolado….

Y su voz se perdió entre la narrativa, la leña de la hoguera ya crujía cuando se quedó atrapada entre esa vieja historia.

 _Un día de invierno había salido pisándole los talones, el frío se le colaba hasta por debajo del pecho en una sensación no muy grata._

" _Pronto vendrá la Noche Eterna" había susurrado._

 _Escuchó las palabras de su maestra con cierta duda en la mirada, "¿Cómo lo sabes?" clamo con una sonrisita, admiraba a Celéstea quien había vivido muchos siglos bajo el don de poder ver el futuro, también ella deseaba poder mirar hacia delante pero era joven y aún no había despertado sus poderes, de vez en cuando eso le incomodaba pese a que su mentora le había advertido que no todos los dragones de plata nacían con ese don innato._

" _Mira a Zilant, que sólo va por ahí haciendo el bobo" expresaba de su pareja. Aquel día ese colosal dragón plateado pasó volando muy cerca de ellas. Ciertamente no todos los de su especie nacían con el don de la visión futura, Zilant, por ejemplo era un gracioso y senil sabio, había visto sus mejores tiempos durante la guerra contra los caídos en la cual había hecho explaye de sus grandes habilidades mágicas, no era un guerrero pero debido a las circunstancias portaba decenas de cicatrices sobre sus escamas platinadas, había luchado y vivido por Colmillo de Guerra la noble ciudad que había visto nacer bajo el mandato de su señora._

 _Azurita no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que los observaba, eran una pareja adorable. Creía que sería así para siempre…_

—Pero cayó la noche eterna, el día que amaneció sin luna. — habló en voz nostálgica.

 _Celéstea no vio venir el peligro. Deberían de haberse quedado hibernado, sin el poder del astro nocturno el futuro se cerró ante sus ojos, creyó que nada pasaría pero el dragón demonio salió desde las sombras._

 _Fue terrible._

 _Recorrió la ciudad sembrando caos y miedo, llevándose a los otros dragones jóvenes mientras los desposeía de todo aquellos cuanto los hacía únicos._

—Quizás creyó que había ganado, aun no era una bestia salvaje, pero seguía siendo un dragón sin nombre, quizás ninguno le parecía digno.

 **»** Entonces el maestro Zilant salió de su letargo. Jamás lo había visto pelear, incluso con el mal de la noche eterna lo acorraló como si fueran iguales.

— ¿Si?— el pequeño hylian la incitó a que continuara, Azurita bajo la mirada y derramó una lagrima cristalina.

—Tuve miedo, incluso cuando él estaba a mi lado…. Me escondí bajo las alas del dragón de la noche. Él quería pelear pero le rogué que no se dejara, el aullido del demonio era insoportable para mis oídos. Fue por mis palabras que se quedó a mi lado, pero quizás si lo hubiera dejado ir….

— ¿Qué?

—No se habrían comido al maestro Zilant. En un descuido el demonio le cayó encima y ya no lo soltó, luchó cuanto pudo pero su magia no fue suficiente.

— ¿Y Celéstea?

—Lo vio todo, sin poder hacer nada, la noche eterna ganó su batalla.

 **»** Enloqueció del dolor al perder a su pareja. Pero perder al maestro Zilant no fue lo peor que paso aquel día, el demonio vio a través de su alma y no sólo le robó sus poderes… también le quitó su nombre.

 **»** Cuando un dragón reclama el nombre de otro, se convierte en ese dragón mismo, muchos dicen que el maestro realmente nos salvó ese día.

— ¿Aunque perdiera?

—Sí. Cuando lo miré a los ojos pude verlo, su alma está atrapada junto con todas aquellas que arrebato el dragón demonio.

 **»** Fue su victoria y su derrota. El amor de Zilant hacia los demás dragones fue lo que impidió que el demonio arrasara por completo con Colmillo de Guerra, y aun hoy creo que parte de su corazón sigue vivo.

—Vivo…— repitió en un susurro verdaderamente ralo, nuevamente el llanto de Celéstea hacía eco en sus finos oídos.

—Han pasado trescientos años, debió de haber comido y cazado como bestia. Es verdad que tiene mucho poder, pero todo tiene un precio, ya no queda más vestigio de lo que fue en un inicio, simplemente se ha convertido en una ente extraño.

—Pero entonces, ¿Sólo robó un nombre?

—Eso me temo.

—Y es ese nombre lo único que queda. Por eso sigue volviendo una y otra vez a la montaña del cielo, si "Zilant" es lo único que queda sigue siendo atraído por Celéstea una y otra vez, es como un ciclo eterno de amor y odio, sigue volviendo hacia ella, pero a la vez el instinto asesino del demonio lo gobierna plenamente. Ésta no es la primera vez que tengo que encerrarla.

— ¿Y no puedes?… ya sabes, tratar de hacer lo que hiciste, matarlo.

—Lo intentamos. — habló, sus ojos estaban sumidos en una profunda tristeza. Durante tres siglos… yo, mi hermano, el dragón de la noche, hasta los grandes señores. Pero no pudimos.

— ¿Por qué?, tú casi lo lograste.

—Sólo por el plenilunio.

Finalmente se levantó de su sitio se sentía cansada después de esos trecientos años de desesperanza.

—Ya no habrá otra oportunidad… — espetó en voz amarga. –Nadie más tendrá el valor, porque cada vez que lo miran a los ojos no pueden evitar encontrarse con la mirada del maestro Zilant.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, se alejó de ahí rumbo a sus aposentos. No la siguió, de alguna manera supo comprender que deseaba la soledad de aquella noche. Pronto se quedó dormido en ese mismo sitio y no escuchó más los lloriqueos de Celéstea, los rugidos se volvieron inaudibles a medida que pasaban las horas y para cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que había demasiado silencio gobernando el ambiente.

Entonces se paró de golpe, aún no había amanecido, asomó por una brecha hacia el recinto de las dragonas, Azurita hablaba con los cristales. Desvió la vista hacia la salida más cercana de los laberintos y con paso firme salió de aquel sitio, el sereno de la madrugada choco contra sus pulmones, helado y cortante. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, cerca de ahí el ciervo pastaba y Heri se acercó a sus pies dando saltitos tiernos, desde el incidente con Zilant no los había visto salir por pie propio, era extraño, muy extraño.

La oscuridad de la noche inundaba todos los caminos, cogió al hibrido de rupinejo y avanzó iluminándose el paso. Era un mutismo abrumador, solamente el rumor de sus pasos quebraba con la quietud de aquel ambiente, y siguió avanzando hasta que llegó al terreno anexo de la cascada, la cúpula mágica seguía activa emitiendo un brillo sobrenatural.

— ¿Celéstea?

No hubo contestación alguna, dentro de la jaula mágica solamente se lograba ver un bulto oscuro, era como si hubieran encerrado a un gato gigante, ahí entre la penumbra acurrucado consigo mismo dejando salir el destello felino de sus ojos de vez en cuando.

 **…**.

Cuando despertó nuevamente reinaba el silencio, la dragona seguía inmóvil en la cúpula, la miró con cierta tristeza, fueron días de letargo, de vez en cuando se animaba a volver al sitio y traspasaba por la orilla frutas, carne y en alguna ocasión guisado. Pero Celéstea parecía no querer mirar el alimento.

Hasta tres días después cuando volvió nuevamente con un cuenco con agua y se dio cuenta de que la jaula estaba rota, la magia se había esfumado al igual que la comida y la dragona que yacía cautiva dentro.

— ¡Azurita!— gritó y salió corriendo de manera atolondrada, cortó camino por el oasis en donde se detuvo abruptamente de golpe.

Entonces realmente se quedó pasmado.

Celéstea estaba bajo la cascada, con una mirada sumamente pensativa en aquellos ojos a los que el brillo finalmente había regresado. La observó durante un buen tiempo, su aspecto estaba fuera de lo habitual, las escamas que desde siempre había visto sucias y desgastadas ahora brillaban de manera casi radiante. Salió de ahí sacudiéndose el exceso de agua, quizás no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había acicalado.

De pronto su mirada se cruzó con la del pequeño hylian y le sonrió con mucha dulzura.

— ¿Qué te pasa, elegido de Hylia?— habló en voz calmada. Eras su voz pero al mismo tiempo había cambiado, todo tono de locura había desaparecido, era armoniosa y grácil pese a la senilidad natural que había adquirido después de muchos siglos

—Eh?... ¿quién? – no pudo evitar mirarla de manera estupefacta ¿Realmente era la misma dragona?

Se quedó ahí como bobo hasta que ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su casa.

—Oye… espera, ¿Estas bien?

—Oh, pequeño mercenario ¿Te preocupas por la anciana que te tiene cautivo?, es toda una sorpresa— rechistó nuevamente en aquella voz que resultaba demasiado desconocida.

—Bueno, es que…. Te ves radiante. No es algo que hubiera esperado ver después de semejante crisis— respondió mientras le seguía el paso dando zancadas demasiado largas.

Esta vez le pareció verla erguir una sonrisa. Mas no dijo nada, simplemente husmeó en los rincones del laberinto, atravesó varias salas recogiendo libros y pergaminos viejos con notas, apiló todo en el lugar en que yacía aquel enorme caldero.

Hizo muchos viajes recolectando aquellas cosas desperdigadas, hasta que en uno de ellos en uno de los pasillos topó con Azurita, la joven dragona se quedó petrificada al verla.

— ¡¿Celéstea?!...

Cruzaron mirada y nuevamente, como no hacía desde hacía muchos siglos, vio su reflejo en aquellos ojos sabios.

Una terrible conmoción la invadió por dentro y no pudo más que mantenerse en pie, mientras la otra dragona seguía su camino, no dijo nada, ni pensó en nada, lo ojos de Celéstea mostraban una determinación inquebrantable.

—Creo que la jaula se deshizo — la voz de pequeño hylian la sacó de su letargo .

—Imposible. El candado sólo puede abrirse por voluntad propia.

—Es decir...

—Ella lo abrió conjurando magia, pero no había recordado ningún hechizo desde hace más de un siglo.

Siguieron a Celéstea con paso sigiloso...

— ¿Quieres decir que recuperó la cordura?

—Yo... no... no lo sé.

Y entonces su corazón se estremeció ante la idea. ¿Sería posible?, Ambos asomaron por él resquicio de la entrada de una de las grutas , Celéstea parecía demasiado ensimismada.

— ¿Shisho?...

—Hmmmm— balbuceó levemente a modo de respuesta, cogió algunos cristales y regresó a la sala del caldero.

Realmente no tenían ni idea de lo que hacía aunque parecía confundida al mirar dentro del objeto, no entendía porque había papas y restos de comida en ese sitio.

El resto de la mañana fue igual de extraño no habló con ninguno de sus dos acompañantes, simplemente aseo su cueva, reunió libros y objetos extraños, lavó él caldero en la cascada del oasis.

— ¿Oye que haces? — finalmente se animó a preguntar el joven mercenario, después de ver como ponía él caldero encima de una formación rocosa.

—Luz de luna — clamó.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos como platos, realmente no podía acostumbrarse a escuchar su voz con tanta lucidez.

—Necesito seis lunas llenas .

— ¿Seis?

—El hechizo dice tres, pero estoy vieja no quiero morir en él intento.

—Oye...

Las palabras se quedaron en él viento, después de tanto tiempo no sabía ni como decirlo, así que estaba un poco quebrado de palabras.

— ¿Si?

—Mi... mi gorro. ¿Puedes hacer que ya no forme parte del dominio?

—Oh — exclamó de manera atolondrada antes de echarse a reír de manera muy tierna. —claro.

Esas palabras hicieron que sus ojitos brillaran de alegría, espero con ansias a que Celéstea deshiciera su dominio, pero la vieja dragona simplemente alzó una patita y se rascó la parte trasera de los cuernos.

—Ah... ¿y bien...?

—Oh si— carraspeó— debes darme algo .

— ¡Qué!

—Sea por la razón que sea, el objeto ahora me pertenece, debes cambiarlo por algo que tenga un valor similar, de lo contrario no funciona .

— ¡Pero es mío por derecho!

—Si bueno, así funciona la magia. Pero no sufras, realmente existe algo que ansío y tienes la buena suerte de que esté aquí en la montaña del cielo. Si me traes una azurita estamos a mano.

Nuevamente la miró con los ojos hechos platos. En esos instantes su alumna apareció mirándola con ojos demasiado grandes, demasiado cristalinos.

—Ah... listo, ves. Te cambio mi gorro por Azurita ¿trato?

Celéstea ladeó la cabeza y bufó en silencio, quien sabe como pero se sacó un libro de debajo del ala, era un tomo enorme casi tan grande como él hylian mismo.

—Ésta, quiero ésta, señaló apuntando a un dibujo, era una piedra preciosa color celeste.

—Claro...— expresó con cierta duda, no tenía ni idea de donde rayos iba a sacar eso.

Celéstea dio un saltito desde las rocas y se unió a su alumna.

—Hola cariño, perdona que no te haya saludado antes— murmuró tiernamente mientras restregaba su cabeza contra la de ella como si fuera un gato, Azurita finalmente se echó a llorar cundo comprendió que de verdad había recuperado la cordura. — ¿estas más alta?, vaya... ven vamos a dentro tengo cosas que contarte.

Y simplemente se fueron andando.

Él pequeño hylian se quedó mirando con detalle él libro.

— ¡Ah sí, joven elegido!, olvidé decirte algo. Necesito él cristal antes de que se cumplan los seis ciclos lunares. ¡O no hay trato! — añadió cuando ya iba a la distancia.

Un "¡Que!" atronador resonó a lo largo de toda la cumbre.

 **~─***─~. ~─***─~.~─***─~**

No iba a rendirse, no pensaba rendirse, ese era su gorro, el regalo que le había dado su lucecita. Durante los siguientes días hurgó en cada rincón de la montaña del cielo, pero la dichosa piedra "azurita" no aparecía por ningún lado.

Un día después de casi un mes descubrió al cuervo de la muerte llevando consigo un cristal azul entre sus garras, lo siguió durante largo trecho hasta que su travesía terminó en él pico más alto de la montaña del cielo. La estructura rocosa se erizaba hasta las nubes casi en un paisaje ficticio.

Con determinación cogió vuelo y se echó de un sólo brinco para poder escalar hasta lo alto, pero a medio camino una extraña magia lo detuvo, era él dominio, no subía hasta la punta de cumbre, sin poder ir más allá soltó un respingo resignado.

Y desde la base del pico una risa anciana lo recibió de nuevo.

—Eh, Celéstea, ¿puedes ampliar tu dominio unos metros?

—Hmmmm

— ¡oh vamos!

—Quizás si pruebas por esa otra entrada— anunció en voz cantarina.

Había una gruta que antes no había notado.

—Éste pico en realidad es una torre, si vas por dentro hallaras muchos pisos que ascienden hasta las nubes, en la parte de adentro él dominio llega hasta él cielo.

—Ajá — no había duda algo le olía a gato encerrado.

Entró en la gruta pero a los pocos segundos salió como gato esponjado.

— ¡Está lleno de monstruos!

—Oh si, ¿no te lo dije?, vaya memoria la mía.

— ¡Celéstea!

—Si quieres subir hasta la cima debes limpiar cada piso de todos los monstruos , solo así se abrirá la puerta al siguiente nivel.

—Quizás deba buscar otra azurita.

Pero la dragona negó con la cabeza. "Quiero ésta" añadió volviendo a señalar en él libro. Le dio a entender que la que de verdad quería estaba ahí arriba.

—Tranquilo, si quieres te digo como vencerlos. Toma esta espada, imagina que es entrenamiento.

Sin más remedio cogió el arma aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo utilizarla. Quizás pensó en dejar el gorro y tratar de trepar de nuevo por la parte externa, pero la sonrisita ladina de Celéstea le advirtió que era una mala idea, una muy mala idea, ¿Y si lo dejaba y la dragona hacia otra locura?...

.

.

Fueron los meses más largos y duros de su vida, pero para cuando llego él quinto ciclo lunar él ya no era la misma persona, había aprendido a defenderse de mil maneras y por mucho que le costará admitirlo la cosa se ponía interesante, cada vez que bajaba a pedirle consejo a Celéstea ella respondía sin rodeos dándole información valiosa, aprendió a lidiar con cada tipo de monstruo que apareció en la torre, hasta que llego a la cima.

Se posó frente al último piso y suspiró hondamente, la noche pasada había bajado a buscar a la dragona, pero únicamente había encontrado un mensaje escrito en las piedras. "Sabrás encontrar la manera". Y mientras volvía a subir se preguntaba que habría querido decir con aquello. En él último piso no había absolutamente nada... simplemente un pedestal con una nota. "Solo necesitabas valor para abrir la última puerta"

Cerca de ahí encontró finalmente la azurita, no era la que le había visto al cuervo de la muerte. ésta piedra era incluso más preciosa , necesitó de habilidad y de ambas manos para poder cargarla de regreso al refugio de las dragonas.

 **~─***─~. ~─***─~.~─***─~**

Azurita había pasado los últimos meses observando a su maestra, se la pasaba todo el día en el cuarto de las pociones, a veces iba y venía desde el pico más alto de todo él dominio, pero al final siempre regresaba a supervisar el caldero que seguía bañándose con la luz de luna. En otro sitio había mantenido un brebaje misterioso encerrado en un círculo mágico cuyos caracteres eran demasiado arcaicos para ser legibles.

Un día antes de que se cumpliera el sexto ciclo lunar encontró al pequeño hylian, cansado y sucio pero con una sonrisa triunfante de oreja a oreja. Lo vio diferente ¿acaso estaba más alto?, su pequeña y raída ropa ya le quedaba corta en todo sentido.

Se saludaron con gusto antes de ir a buscar a la otra dragona. Celéstea lo recibió pero no dijo nada, simplemente miraba él caldero, hasta que ese día oscureció y fue bañado nuevamente por la luz de la luna llena, entonces lo cogió con él hocico y lo llevo adentro, lo puso al fuego en un lugar predispuesto en la sala de las pociones, y ahí vertió él otro líquido que había preparado durante muchos meses.

Azurita y él pequeño hylian simplemente la observaban.

— ¿trajiste mi collar?

—Oh si— apremió la dragona joven ante la mirada de sorpresa del joven mercenario.

Era un collar muy grande parecía una placa echa en una sola pieza y al centro estaba decorado con dos piedras preciosas incrustadas. Celéstea removió él par de diamantes y después extendió una garra hacia su actual prisionero. El joven mercenario le entregó la azurita y observó como el ser antiguo hacia uso de su magia para quebrar la piedra en dos fragmentos y darles forma de modo que encajaran en él collar.

— ¿Ya me das mi gorro?

—Shhhhhhh— shitó de manera leve — debemos seguir trabajando mientras tengamos luz de luna— afirmó, aunque la luz de luna entraba apenas por un diminuto resquicio de aquel laberinto subterráneo.

Sin más remedio él pequeño mercenario echó un suspiro y se resignó mientras descansaba en él suelo justo al lado de la otra dragona quien parecía demasiado ensimismada; la mente de Azurita era un caos en ese momento, hacia días que había volado hasta Colmillo de Guerra en busca del dichoso collar de su maestra. No tenía ni idea de que planeaba hacer Celéstea pero de alguna manera entre su preocupación también supo encontrar la tranquilidad que sólo los cristalinos ojos de su maestra le brindaban.

Hasta entonces siguió observando.

—Bien...— finalmente la voz del ser antiguo quebró el silencio, él gorgoreo de la sustancia del caldero también comenzó a ser audible. —Azurita... ¿quieres salir de la habitación?

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? quiero ver.

—Entonces júrame que no te moverás de tu sitio, y no vayas a asustarte, lo que estoy a punto de hacer quizás parezca una locura.

Fue lo último que dijo, se llevó las garras al pecho y de un solo tirón se arrancó las dos escamas principales. La pobre Azurita literalmente se desmayó ahí mismo.

—Pobre de mi niña.

— ¿Qué hiciste?— farfulló el pequeño mercenario tratando de echarle aire a la otra dragona, aunque era inmensa así que sus intentos eran un tanto ridículos.

—Por el bien del futuro que ha de venir — pronunció.

Lo llamó con la mirada, así que él se acercó a paso lento.

— Me falta un último ingrediente.

—Debiste haberlo dicho, ¿dónde vas a encontrarlo ahora? la luna se marcha pronto.

Simplemente sonrío, y le acercó la garra a la cabeza, durante esos instantes se quedó petrificado, sintió una suave caricia seguida de un jaloncito.

—Auch — gruñó después de que le robaran un mechón de pelo.

—Tu esencia bastará— advirtió mientras añadía el cabello al caldero junto con las dos escamas .

Azurita despertó mareada y siguió mirando sin poder creerlo.

—Shisho, se te está escapando la magia— añadió mientras le señalaba al pecho, fosforescencias plateadas comenzaban a desprenderse de ese sitio, pero Celéstea simplemente sonrío y con un último gesto dejó caer su collar dentro del caldero.

Una inmensa luz lleno la caverna, hasta que él líquido que había estado hirviendo desapareció mezclándose con él ornamento, la azurita color azul se tiño de un color diferente.

—Azurita escarlata— reclamó la dragona joven completamente anonadada.

Finalmente Celéstea se puso su collar que le quedaba a modo de pechera, los cristales encajaron perfectamente en el lugar en él que se había arrancado las escamas. La magia dejó de escapársele aunque era obvio que ya no podría vivir sin él collar puesto.

—Hecho esta— pronunció. — incluso si pierdo de nuevo la cordura y me arrojó a los brazos de Zilant él no podrá robar la magia de los dragones de plata.

—Pero, ¿por qué mejor no volvemos a casa?, en Colmillo de Guerra estarías segura, además no hay pilar desde hace trecientos años, la magia que dejaste ahí está muriendo lentamente.

Nuevamente Celéstea cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo.

—Tuve un sueño.

Simplemente lo dijo y se marchó de la nada. El pequeño mercenario aún se sobaba la cabeza, no podía creer que de verdad le hubieran robado el cabello, aunque con él filo de la garra de Celéstea podría hacerse quedado calvo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— ¡Celéstea!, ¡mi gorro! — siguió gruñendo mientras la perseguía.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **.**

 **N.A.:** Heri y Rauðdýri : Ambos nombres derivan del antiguo vocabulario nórdico, y hacen referencia al nombre autóctono de dichos animales, en este caso "Liebre" y "Ciervo"

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Antes que nada, una ligera disculpa por el retraso de esta publicación, la cual estaba prevista desde hace una semana.

Éste capitulo se lo he dedicado a mi amigo Itachi-Kun, cuyo encanto me inspiró para crear a Heri, así que sentía que no podía publicar sin dejarle su respectivo crédito. (Quizás después haga un dibujito).

Rauðdýri por otro lado venia pensado desde que descubrimos que se podían montar ciervos en BotW jajajaja, así que quería que Link montara uno en este fic... si,fue un capricho x"D

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este capitulo. Se reveló un poco sobre el origen de Zilant y también sobre la incógnita a la pregunta que me han hecho desde hace años... ¿Si solo los dragones matan dragones, como fue que Link mató a Zilant?... Y aun mas importante ¿como consiguió arrabatarle el nombre?

¿Ya lo captan?... ¿no?

bueno ya casi llega la parte final del Interludio el Otoño xD y ahí si que se va a arar solito el rompecabezas


	4. Profecía

**~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

 **~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

* * *

.

 **4**

 **…**

 **Profecía**

 _El mundo se volvió niebla, él viento rugía de manera amenazante, un bramido descomunal invadía toda la montaña. Era un lugar que no conocía. Era un sueño del futuro de otro ser viviente._

 _Una sombra blanca con destellos plateados atravesó el cielo._

 _Y entonces lo vio._

 _Los ojos rojos de Zilant le atravesaron el alma. En su pecho traía prendado a un joven, un bravo guerrero de ojos azules. Con un simple sablazo le atravesó el corazón a la bestia, y él dragón demonio cayó en picada desde los cielos._

 _..._

Azurita despertó de golpe, era la primera vez que tenía un sueño profético, cerró los ojos con cierta ansia intentando visualizar de nuevo cada parte de aquella escena, nuevamente en su memoria los bravos ojos azules del guerrero penetraron su alma como una daga.

— ¿Pequeño?

Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba en la caverna. El joven mercenario se había levantado muy temprano y se había ido a entrenar al oasis de la cascada. Después de tantos meses ya se le había hecho costumbre. Lo encontró muy concentrado bajo la estricta vigilancia de Celéstea.

La vieja dragona lo miraba de manera intensa, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no era más aquel hylian paliducho que muchos meses atrás se había visto secuestrado en uno de los arranques de locura de su mentora. Había cambiado, había crecido. Cruzó con ella la mirada...

Eran los mismos ojos bravos azules que habían aparecido en sus sueños.

¿Sería posible?

¿Acaso él destino lo había llevado hasta ese sitio para cumplir la misión en la que los propios dragones habían fallado por casi trecientos años?

Entonces con un carraspeo Celéstea arrimó pose digna, bajó la cabeza de manera noble y aun estando a sus espaldas le echó el aliento del dragón sobre la nuca, eso evidentemente lo distrajo y lo hizo saltar de manera alborotada dando pequeños respingos como respuesta.

— ¡Celéstea! — gruñó, tal como había sólido hacerlo durante todos esos meses.

Simplemente le respondieron con una risita.

—Eres libre pequeño elegido...

— ¿Eh?

— Has cumplido aquí con una parte de tu profecía. Además...— señaló su collar— era una promesa.

No supo cómo sentirse en aquel instante. ¡Era libre! realmente libre, después de tanto tiempo esa noticia se le quedó pegada a la boca de su estómago.

— ¿No sales huyendo?, es una pequeña sorpresa— añadió con una risotada la dragona.

—Si... es decir... no. Preparare ésta vez mi viaje, espero que no te importe que asalté tus provisiones— añadió él con voz ladina.

La dragona asintió con la cabeza, Azurita seguía ahí con ojos muy abiertos pero siguió al pequeño mercenario cuando éste se internó de nuevo en los laberintos de la caverna. Se despidió de Heri con una leve caricia, cogió una alforja de mimbre que él mismo había diseñado y con paciencia y cautela empacó comida y agua para el viaje largo que sabía le esperaba a través de los cañones.

—No olvides ésta…— musito una voz a sus espaldas, en un tono ¿triste?...

Azurita le rodó una papa hasta que el tubérculo chocó contra sus talones, el joven hylian sonrió mientras cogía el vegetal.

—Se me quedara pegada por siempre la receta del guiso de papa.

—Pues… Celéstea extrañara a su pequeño cocinero.

Pero se notaba a leguas que el comentario había sido pronunciado en doble sentido.

—Realmente te vas, ¿cierto?

—Debo ir a buscar a mi lucecita. Pero si algún día la encuentro y ella quiere, la traeré aquí para que la conozcas.

—Supongo…

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es una lástima que no tengas nombre. Los dragones atesoramos palabras… son como ecos en nuestras memorias.

Nuevamente se miraron, él sintió un poco de extrañeza, muchas veces en el pasado había pensado en ponerse un nombre, pero le parecía ridículo y además no había demasiados que le gustaran.

Finalmente se despidió de ella.

Abandonó el recinto que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo, la montaña del cielo vibraba de mutismo aquella mañana. Y Azurita siguió sus pasos hasta donde él quisiera permitírselo. Cerca del final del dominio una sombra gigantesca cruzó los cielos y aterrizó muy cerca de la última cumbre.

— ¿¡Y ahora qué!?— rechistó al ver a Celéstea cortándole el paso.

La dragona lo miró con ojos expresivos, literalmente le clavó la mirada hasta lo más profundo de su alma, fue un choque de conciencias muy intenso como si una magia abrumadora lo hubiera escrutado de pies a cabeza.

Y entonces ocurrió…

Resopló hondo y volvió a lanzarle el aliento, un manto de destellos plateados lo rodeó completamente. Por un segundo se quedó paralizado y cerró los ojos creyendo que la vieja dragona se había arrepentido y lo encadenaba de nuevo.

Pero no fue así, al recuperar la mirada se dio cuenta de que la magia plateada había sido un regalo. Un obsequio de despedida.

Celéstea asomó una sonrisa en la que brillaron sus delicados y filosos dientes.

Y ahora estaba ahí, vestido con trajes verdes. Era una tela demasiado fina y también demasiado holgada.

—Estás listo para tu viaje. — Pronunció con orgullo.

—Vaya… gracias. Creo, aunque estas ropas son enormes.

—Igual que tu gorro, van a juego— canturreó en expresión divertida. — Pierde cuidado, ya te quedaran, ropas hechas con magia de dragón pueden durar casi eternamente, te protegerán durante tu travesía.

—Vale— asintió.

Nuevamente quiso emprender camino pero Celéstea se viró de pronto, una risa loca y destartalada resonó en los senderos de los cañones y una mancha oscura voló hasta estamparse en una cordillera cercana.

— ¡Zilant!— Azurita se atragantó al verlo, no había sentido su presencia.

— ¡Ese es Zilant!— rechistó el pequeño mercenario en voz casi desarticulada.

No era el mismo dragón de antes, era negro, languiducho y con alas torpes.

—Ta…tanta…¿tanta hambre tenías?...querido— pronunció Celéstea en voz nerviosa.

—Por todas las diosas— Habló Azurita en voz apagada— Se ha zampado al dragón de hollín.

—No creí que pudiera— asintió Celéstea, nuevamente lo miró con ojos tristes. Sabía que su Zilant ya no existía, pero aun podía escuchar la voz de su esencia en las profundidades de aquella cosa.

Cerró los ojos. Y con el valor que no había tenido en más de trecientos años le echó un fogonazo para espantarlo. El otro dragón voló sin rumbo, pero volvió y aterrizó muy cerca de donde estaban, Celéstea cubrió con una de sus alas al pequeño mercenario, mientras veía acercarse al intruso alzando el largo hocico y sacando la lengua para saborear el aire.

—Vete— pronunció… sus ojos se cruzaron. Un dolor indescriptible se instaló en su ser entero al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

También Zilant pareció mirarla con tristeza y después de un momento de indecisión tambaleante salió corriendo a cuatro patas y se escurrió entre las profundidades de las grietas de las rocas.

Azurita entendió entonces, que por muy poco que quedara, el amor del dragón de plata jamás desaparecería, al menos mientras Celéstea le guardara sentimientos.

—Realmente se fue.

—Deberías salir de la montaña antes de que vuelva— habló, su voz parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, lo acompañó unos cuantos pasos hasta salir del dominio— mi viejo amigo te acompañara hasta que llegues a Tyar o a alguna ciudad más lejana.

Entonces miró al frente. El ciervo estaba ahí posado de manera noble. Con una sonrisa se acercó y le acaricio el lomo.

— ¿Vienes conmigo Raudiry?

El ciervo alzó las orejas y dejó que el joven lo montara.

—Es Rauðdýri **—** gruñó la dueña.

—Es lo mismo— contestó él de manera burlona, ya desde entonces tenía manía por cambiar el nombre de las cosas.

Las despidió con cariño para seguir finalmente con su viaje.

No sabía que sería la última vez que mirara a la majestuosa y antigua creatura, pero quizás de haberlo sabido no habría podido abandonar nunca la montaña del cielo.

—Espera pequeño.

Alzó la vista mientras avanzaba a lomos de su nuevo amigo.

—Dime, Azurita, ¿también me acompañas?

—No. Aquí nos separamos. ¿Podrías hacerme una promesa?, ya sabes, como amigos.

—Supongo— respondió con extrañeza, Azurita jamás le había pedido nada con ese semblante tan serio.

—El próximo nombre que elijas que sea el de Zilant.

— ¡Qué!

Le jaló la cornamenta al ciervo y éste frenó de golpe. Azurita aterrizó ahí cerca y lo miró con seriedad absoluta.

—La próxima vez que lo veas, mátalo.

— ¿Es una broma?

—Y reclama su nombre.

—Pero…

—Prométemelo.

—Está bien. Lo prometo, pero no creo que esté dentro de mis posibilidades.

—Yo sé que serás tú.

.

.

Y fue una promesa. Un juramento que perduraría, se dijeron "Adiós" con aquellas palabras.

 **~─***─~. ~─***─~.~─***─~**

Se había ido...

Sintió tristeza, pero la vida seguía, y la de un dragón era especialmente longeva.

—La vida de las razas humanas es efímera— se recordó a sí misma, siempre lo había sabido era muy extraño que se hubiera encariñado de ese pequeño pillo.

Su mente no divagó más en el asunto, regresó junto a su mentora, la encontró de espaldas al caldero.

— ¿Shisho?— la llamó al escuchar un traqueteo constante.

Al posarse a su lado la encontró castañeando la mandíbula y enterrando las garras en el granito.

— Él circulo... llévame al círculo— suplicó.

Su fuerza de voluntad se había agotado. Pero no quería que el pequeño hylian la despidiera de aquella manera, por eso había resistido, por eso lo había mandado con Raudiry...

Ese día...

Como en cada uno de sus encuentros con Zilant había perdido una parte de aquella pelea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Penúltima parte de este conjunto de extras, espero que la hayan disfrutado, es prácticamente final y aunque es cortito seguro para quienes recuerdan parte de la trama de Camino a Hyrule fue bastante significativa ya que hila directamente con el capitulo 48 "retomando el camino", en el que Link le cuenta a la princesa la curiosa anécdota de como consiguió su vestimenta.

por razones obvias omití partes que se redactaron ya en el otro fic, como el hecho de que Link sabia que el dragón de los cristales era el "Empalagoso prometido" de su amiga la dragona xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Quien lo diría, el poder para ver el futuro que no había podido despertar Azurita abandonó su letargo con una profecía para nuestro joven héroe.


	5. Un recuerdo de la Señora de Plata

~*~Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, excepto los OCs marcados por la misma historia. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.

~*~Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro sólo es por entretenimiento y diversión.

* * *

.

 **5**

 **…**

 **Un recuerdo de la Señora de Plata**

Era la primera vez que pisaba la montaña del cielo, aterrizó majestuoso y exhaló el aliento contenido. Sus escamas color zafiro reflejaron los tenues rayos solares.

Había silencio. Mucho silencio.

Al traspasar el dominio de la señora de plata, ésta lo recibió con una sonrisa ladina.

-Buen Augurio.

-Señora.

Habló en voz solemne mientras le hacía reverencia.

Azurita salió de las cavernas al sentir su presencia dentro del dominio.

Lo observó sin palabras, él dragón de la noche le dedicó una mirada devota.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo lo he llamado aquí - respondió Celéstea.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que ambos la siguieran, llegaron hasta el oasis de la cascada y ahí se posaron pacientemente esperando a que la vieja dragona hablara para ellos.

-Él momento ha llegado.

Ambos se miraron interrogantes. Celéstea llamó a Azurita en la voz antigua de los dragones y ella obedeció.

Nuevamente era el plenilunio de la estación cuando estos hechos acontecieron, la luna llena asomaba incluso después de la madrugada.

Se miraron de frente, y la vieja dragona abrazó a su pupila mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Él poder plateado que aun albergaba se desprendió de ella y pasó a posesión de la dragona joven.

Entonces Azurita no pudo retener una lágrima.

-¿Por qué?... aun no estoy lista- gimió arrastrando las palabras.

-Estas lista, cariño. Eres ahora la nueva Señora de Plata. Mi tiempo ha llegado y también el tuyo, sabes los que sigue ahora ¿cierto?

Asintió con la cabeza tratando de no llorar demasiado.

-Reclamo de territorio- profirió en voz neutra el Buen Augurio desde la distancia.

Celéstea asintió.

\- Has de volar a Colmillo de Guerra antes de la siguiente luna. Él pilar de los cinco grandes señores ha estado ausente por demasiados siglos, seguramente la actual guardiana de Castillo Antiguo se sentirá feliz con tu regreso.

-¿Que pasara contigo ?...

No hubo respuesta a eso, esperaba que fuera a su lado pero era obvio que ya nunca abandonaría La Montaña del Cielo.

-Se feliz. Es mi deseo.- fueron sus únicas palabras.

Y después de muchos siglos, por primera vez se pasó el mando del pilar central.

Cuenta el Buen Augurio que no pasó ni una noche, ambos empacaron y partieron, y volaron una larga travesía, y que al despedirse sintió como si fuera la última vez que vería los ojos de la antigua señora.

 _-¿Y si Zilant regresa?_

 _-Sobreviviré._

Y creyó seguirla escuchando en su mente mientras viajaban sobre las nubes.

 ** _Abrazare a mi destino y al amor que ha de morir a mi lado._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Hola, finalmente les traigo el Final/Epilogo de éste pequeño pero significativo Spin-off.

hoy es 2 de Noviembre, día en el que ésta cuenta de FF cumple su aniversario, así que ya saben, si o si cada año publico en este día ya que para mi también es muy especial.

Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado :v

jajajajaja.

Y recuerden a partir de Hoy vuelve "Twilight GAMES"


End file.
